Falling In You
by GladysPark1288
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)Sehun memang masih SMP. Dan jatuh cinta sudah dirasakannya pada seorang pemuda manis bersama Luhan. Kisah mereka lucu namun indah. Semuanya mereka lalui bersama. Apa masalahnya? Mereka belum dewasa? Kenyataannya adalah mereka menjalin hubungan yang lebih indah dari beberapa orang lainnya. Karena mereka adalah Sehun dan Luhan. SehunxLuhan/BoyxBoy/Hunhancouple!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Falling in You

Main Cast : HunHan

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance

Rating : T

Author : Gladyspark1288

Chaptered 1

.

.

Sehun memang masih anak smp. Masih kecil, polos, dan masih ngileran. Itu memang benar kok, tapi diusianya yang masih sangat muda, dia sudah merasakan cinta. Ini pertama kalinya dan untuk diawalnya memang terasa aneh namun setelah lama-kelamaan dia begitu menikmatinya. Rasanya nyaman sekali saat jantungmu meletup-letup saat mendengar suara orang yang kau taksir apalagi melihat senyum indahnya. Sehun rasanya melayang.

Seperti siang ini, Sehun tidak bergerak sedikitpun ditempat duduknya. Matanya menatap kedepan—bukan untuk memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran, namun memperhatikan sosok manis dengan tubuh kecilnya yang berada didepannya. Dia Luhan, cinta pertamanya. Wajah manis, tubuh mungil, dan juga—kulit putih dan mulusnya itu lohh. Meskipun Sehun yakin bahwa kulitnya lebih putih sedikit. Iyaaa sedikit kok. Karena dia albino. Uhh, abaikan saja.

Ini sudah bulan keenam dia mengagumi Luhan. Saat kenaikkan kelas dua, Sehun sekelas dengan Luhan. Dan bodohnya lagi, Sehun tidak tahu adanya Luhan disekolahnya. Oh yaampun. Dia bodoh sekali saat melewatkan sosok manis itu. Senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya—ahh Sehun bisa gila jika mengingatnya.

"Jadi, Sehun akan menjadi pembimbingmu untuk sementara" perkataan sang guru membuat sekelas menatap Sehun. Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali, dia menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Tidak mengerti dengan perkataan gurunya barusan. Salahkan dia yang terlalu terfokuskan pada Luhan.

"Y-ya saem?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Nilai matematika Luhan jelek. Jadi, karena kau biasanya nilainya tinggi dalam pelajaran itu, saem pikir kalian harus belajar bersama. Dan kau adalah tutornya, Sehun" penjelasan padat. Singkat. Dan sangat jelas.

"Mulai hari ini, Luhan duduk disamping Sehun"—skakmat.

Inginnya Sehun melompat lalu bergoyang kegirangan didepan kelas. Namun—heyy! Dia masih waras. Nanti saja yaa acara bergoyang. Sehun yakin itu akan sangat memalukan jika dia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Mo-mohon bantuannya ya" Luhan tersenyum canggung. Sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat menampilkan wajah datarnya dibalik rasa senang yang menggebu-gebu didalam dirinya.

"Hmm"—anggap saja Sehun orang paling idiot sekarang. Katanya jatuh cinta pada Luhan, tapi sahutan yang diberikannya tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Heol, dia benar-benar jatuh cinta kan?

~~ooOOoo~~

"Aku pulangg~~" Sehun berseru semangat dengan senyum lima jarinya. Dia meletakan sepatunya dirak sepatu sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah lebar memasuki rumah mewah milik keluarga Wu. Ahh—dia senang sekali hari ini. Matanya melirik kearah ruang tamu dan mendapati kakaknya dengan wajah sama datarnya dengannya.

"Yooo" Sehun langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping kakak tiangnya—itu Wu Kris.

"Kenapa kau ini?" Kris bertanya heran. Tidak biasanya wajah datar milik adiknya ini berubah menjadi seperti wajah kelinci ceria yang sehatnya kelewatan.

Sehun terkekeh malu-malu. "Hari ini senang sekali. Uhh pokoknya senang dan bahagia" ujarnya menggebu-gebu. Kris mengerutkan dahinya sok cool. Rasanya tambah gerah jika dia melihat Sehun yang masih dengan seragam sekolahnya kini meloncat-loncat tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa?" alis Kris dinaikkan sebelah namun pandangan matanya masih kearah laptop yang menampilkan game yang dimainkannya.

"Hyung tahu? Lelaki yang kusuka itu?" Sehun mulai bercerita. Kris masih mendengar dan dibalas deheman olehnya.

"Hyung ingat namanya kan?" tanya Sehun. Kris menggeleng dan Sehun berdecak.

"Lohan, kan?" Sehun melotot. Hadeuhh, Luhan lohh bukan Lohan.

"Luhan. Namanya Luhan bukan Lohan deuhh. Itu nama ikan hyung" dengus Sehun tak terima. Dan Kris hanya menggumam maaf. Susah juga ya meladeni anak remaja seperti Sehun.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Kris akhirnya angkat suara. Melihat Sehun yang masih sibuk misuh-misuh disampingnya.

"Tadi aku disuruh menjadi tutornya. Dan juga—aku akan sering bertemu dengannya. Juga—aku mengantarnya pulang tadi makanya aku datang lebih telat dari biasanya. Dan coba tebak apa yang aku dapatkan…" mata Sehun berbinar-binar.

"Apa?" Kris memandangnya malas.

"Nomor ponselnya. Yuhuuuu"—dan Sehun berteriak rusuh setelahnya. Salahkan juga dirinya yang terlalu dan sangat terlalu senang kali ini.

"Hey hey hey. Diaaammm"—Kris mulai kesal dengan kericuhan yang dibuat adik labilnya ini.

"Tidak mauuu. Its destiny hyung. Huaaaa"

"Heyy! WU SEHUN!"—dan kini terdengar suara teriakkan dari dalam rumah. Yeahh, itu hanya karena Sehun dan Kris yang nampaknya akan bertengkar sedikit lagi. Susahnya anak muda.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jadi ini tinggal dipindahkan keruas kiri dan dikali. Jadi hasilnya Sembilan" Sehun menjelaskan dengan beberapa tumpuk kertas didepannya juga Luhan. Pemuda manis itu mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Lumayan gampang, untuk hari pertama mereka belajar.

"Bagaimana? Mengerti kan?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menghela nafas lega.

"Coba kau kerjakan ini. Tanyakan padaku apa yang kurang jelas" ujar Sehun menyerahkan soal yang nyaris sama dengan bentuk soal yang diberikannya dan Luhan mengangguk imut.

Suasana diperpustakaan ramai sebenarnya. Dan Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk belajar didalam ruang music yang kosong. Sebenarnya sehabis ini Sehun berencana untuk latihan dance mengingat dia harus ikut kompetisi minggu depan. Tak ada salahnya belajar disini. Tohh, Luhan aman-aman saja disini.

Sementara Sehun menunggu Luhan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengutak-atik ponselnya namun entah dapat ide darimana, dia mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kearah Luhan yang sibuk menulis disana. Beberapa hasil jepretannya tersimpan dengan rapi didalam ponselnya. Sehun senyum-senyum melihatnya. Bahkan jika difoto diam-diam, Luhan akan tetap cantik ya? Sehun makin cinta saja padanya.

"Emm..sehun?" Luhan menatapnya ragu dan mendengar suara Luhan membuatnya lekas-lekas menoleh.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"I-itu. I..ini dikali kan? Eumm hasilnya" tunjuk Luhan pada kertasnya. Lantas Sehun langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk menundukan kepalanya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya, ini sudah benar. Habis itu kau tinggal tulis persamaannya saja" jelas Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"B-baik. Terima kasih Sehun" ujar Luhan dengan suara kecil.

"Tak masalah. Tanyakan saja jika terasa sulit. Aku akan membantumu" Sehun tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Aduhh, tidakkah Luhan sadar kalau dia begitu menggemaskan sekarang?

Sehun hanya menghadap cermin yang menampilkan tubuhnya yang bergerak-gerak lincah mengikuti alunan lagu namun sebuah senyum tipis tersemat dibibirnya saat melihat Luhan yang kerap kali kepergok meliriknya dengan rona merahnya. Aduh, kenapa Luhan manis sekali ya? Sehun semakin menyukainya saja.

Hingga sebuah pikiran yang terasa konyol membuatnya menghadap Luhan. Namanya juga anak smp, pasti pikirannya masih agak penasaran mencoba beberapa hal baru. Terutama pacar baru. Sehun begitu naif untuk mengatakan maksudnya. Jadi…dia hanya dapat menampilkan wajah datarnya dibalik perasaan yang menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya.

"Jadi…Luhan orang cina?" Sehun mulai membuka pembicaraan. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya kaku. Sehun melirik sekilas kearah pekerjaan Luhan kemudian menatapnya sok menyesal.

"Oh aku mengganggumu. Maaf ya" Sehun berujar menyesal dan Luhan hanya tergagap.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya tinggal menulis jawaban terakhirnya kok" Luhan tersenyum manis dan itu langsung membuat Sehun salah tingkah. Luhan terlihat memperbaiki posisi duduknya lebih menghadap Sehun.

"Jadi, Sehun ingin tanya apa?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah anak smp seumuran dengannya.

"Luhan orang cina ya?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Begitulah. Baba orang Beijing dan mama orang Korea" jelas Luhan. Mendadak Sehun memikirkan sesuatu lagi.

"Jadi… Luhan kapan-kapan pasti akan kembali keCina ya?" tanya Sehun tak sadar telah menunjukan wajah kecewanya.

"Tidak juga. Korea lebih enak. Aku hanya keBeijing jika harus bertemu dengan jiejie dan gege. Ohh ada nainai juga" Luhan tersenyum cerah dan itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas lega.

"Korea menyenangkan, karena ada Sehun" perkataan Luhan yang terkesan malu-malu manis itu membuat Sehun mendongkakkan wajahnya. Menatap pria manis yang kini tersenyum malu kearahnya.

"Eh?"—Sehun mendadak blank. Hanya dengan perkataan itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sebahagia ini. Senyum bocah menghiasi wajah lelaki yang lebih tampan.

"Benarkah?" tanyaSehun sumringah dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Uhh-hhm. Disini aku paling dekat dengan Sehun. Meskipun Sehun pendiam, tapi Sehun baik sekali" bibir semerah cerry itu bergumam dengan manisnya dan Sehun menyimak dengan senang.

"Aku suka Luhan. Apakah Luhan juga?" dan pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan memerah. Apakah ini pernyataan cinta? Oh ayolah, mereka baru kelas dua menengah pertama. Terlalu naif bagi mereka untuk segera—ehem pacaran. Luhan juga tidak terlalu paham dengan hal seperti itu. Sehun juga.

"Aku juga" Luhan tersenyum lebar dan setelah itu Sehun tertawa lepas menampilkan sepasang mata yang melengkung kebawah dengan eyesmile yang membuatnya terlihat lucu sekaligus tampan dalam waktu yang sama. Sukses membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar dengan membatin ' _Sehun tampan sekali'_

Dan sisa waktu mereka adalah berbincang tentang beberapa hal yang menyenangkan. Sampai Sehun berinisiatif mengantar Luhan menuju rumahnya. Kebetulan rumah Luhan searah dengannya meskipun harus melewati beberapa blok. Tidak apa kok, Sehun sangaaattt tidak keberatan jika harus mengantar malaikatnya. Uhhh, sadarlah Sehun. Kau bahkan masih bocah.

.

.

Chanyeol, teman Sehun berkunjung kerumahnya saat sore itu. Tepat dia menghabiskan makanan buatan ibunya, Sehun mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah berada didepan rumahnya dan langsung disambut dengan baik olehnya. Kedua bocah itu berjalan santai diruang keluarga dan mulai memegang joystic untuk melakukan rutinitas mereka—main game.

"Jadi Luhan bilang dia suka padamu juga?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Sehun mengangguk semangat. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka sekitar setengah jam untuk memainkan game dan akhirnya bosan juga. Jadi—mereka hanya berbincang sedikit.

"Aku senang sekali" ujar Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hahh, kau beruntung. Aku dan Baekkie sepertinya akan sulit" Chanyeol berujar dengn wajah lemasnya. Memikirkan pemuda manis yang menjadi incarannya dikelas sebelah—Byun Baekhyun. Dan Sehun hanya memandangnya khawatir.

"Kalau kau berusaha pasti dia akan suka padamu" ujar Sehun sok menasehati. Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

"Kau dapat dari mana kata-kata itu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit takjub dan Sehun hanya cengar-cengir.

"Dulu Kris hyung juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat aku dan Luhan belum dekat" cengir Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, Chanyeol harus mencari keakraban dengan hyung Sehun—yang tidak lain adalah Kris. Untuk mendapatkan kata-kata motivasi. Yahh, setidaknya itu akan membantunya.

"Jadi kau dan Luhan sudah pacaran?" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun terdiam. Dia memutar ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi siang. Dan hal itu membuatnya menepuk keras dahinya hingga merah.

"Astaga! Aku lupa menjadikannya pacar"—ujar Sehun menyesal. Hhh, dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal pacaran. Wajar saja, Luhan adalah cinta pertamanya. Mana dia tahu soal pacaran. Chanyeol mencebik kesal.

"Aduhh, kau ini bagaimana sih. Kau harus cepat-cepat menjadikan Luhan pacar. Kalau misalnya dia diambil orang bagaimana?" ujar Chanyeol yang ikut frustasi. Sehun merana.

"Besok hari minggu. Aku tidak akan bertemu Luhan kalau begitu" desah Sehun dengan bahu yang merosot lemas. Chanyeol memandangnya ikut prihatin. Sungguh dramatis. Dua anak smp ini benar-benar terlihat sangat berlebihan,bukan?

"Akan kucoba—mungkin lusa saja" ujar Sehun dengan perasaan was-was.

~~ooOOoo~~

Hari minggu pagi terasa lebih sejuk. Sehun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dengan sepedanya. Mengitari kompleks rumahnya, membeli Bubble tea dikedai dekat rumahnya, dan berakhir ditaman untuk bermain basket bersama anak kompleks. Tipikal masa remaja yang cukup menyenangkan. Sehun akui itu.

Sayangnya, dia harus mendengus keras-keras saat ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan beberapa bekal milik bibinya yang berada diblok sebelah. Tidak jauh sih, tapi kan Sehun harus mengayuh sepedanya dengan ekstra mengingat bawaannya banyak sekali. Sehun cemberut saat itu juga.

"Kenapa tidak hyung saja" keluh Sehun kesal.

"Sehun, hyungmu sedang ada dirumah kakek. Kau ingat?" ibunya memperingatkan lagi dan Sehun langsung tersadar masih dengan bibir komat-kamit. Merutukki hyungnya yang ternyata tidak dirumah sejak kemarin.

"Tidak usah banyak tingkah. Kau tinggal mengantarkannya dan setelahnya kau bebas" jelas ibunya jengkel dan Sehun hanya mendengus kemudian mengangguk.

"Nahh, hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai tumpah" dan ibunya memandang heran kearah Sehun yang belum mengayuh sepedanya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya ibunya bingung dan Sehun terkekeh melihat sang ayah yang sudah berada didepan rumah dengan setelan santainya.

"Uang jajan. Dari eomma dan dari appa" ujar Sehun menyengir dan sang ayah hanya memutar kedua bola mata diikuti decakan malas dari ibunya.

"Appa dan eomma sudah janji, kan? Tiap hari minggu jatah jajanku meningkat" ujar Sehun mengingatkan lagi dan ibunya hanya mendengus sembari menyerahkan jumlah won yang lebih banyak. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih yaa. Aku pergi" ujar Sehun semangat. Dan kedua orang tuanya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat anak smp yang paling adik itu.

"Ck. Dasar anak itu"

.

.

Sehun sudah mengitari beberapa blok rumah. Dia sudah mengantarkan pesanan ibunya tadi dan sekarang dia bingung ingin melakukan apa. Beberapa bulir keringat mulai turun didahinya dan juga kaus yang dipakainya sudah mulai basah. Sehun memutuskan untuk menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya saat matanya menangkap sosok tidak asing yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Dia kenal dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Sehun memutuskan untuk turun dari sepedanya kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah orang tersebut.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun dan sosok itu menoleh dengan wajah lucunya. Aduhh—Sehun kenapa menjadi adem tiba-tiba ya.

"Sehun? Sedang apa disini?" Luhan bertanya bingung dan Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Bersepeda. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum gugup.

"Itu…ingin jalan-jalan" ujar Luhan. Tak sengaja Sehun menangkap sebuah sepeda disamping Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak pakai sepeda?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku lelah mengayuh. Jalan kaki lebih enak" ujar Luhan dan Sehun menggeleng. Sebuah ide terbesit diotaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan sama-sama? Dari pada sendiri" ujar Sehun menawarkan—sebenarnya lebih kepada modus karena dia ingin dekat dengan Luhan saat ini. Luhan tersenyum mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan senang sekali kok" ujar Luhan senang dan ceria.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan beriringan dengan menuntun sepeda mereka tanpa berniat menaikkinya. Sengaja—agar Sehun bisa memperlambat waktu. Keduanya sempat singgah membeli Bubble Tea dan itu keajaiban karena mereka sama-sama menyukai minuman tersebut. Sehun rasa mungkin Luhan jodohnya—aduhh Sehun berlebihan sekali ya? Tapi…bukankah itu juga salah satu fakta? Kkkk.

"Jadi…" Sehun menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup sambil menyedot Bubble Tea ditangannya. Luhan masih diam sibuk mengunyah kumpulan bubble lembut didalam mulutnya. Kedua mata indahnya memandang Sehun penuh tanya.

"Jadi apa Sehun?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Sehun semakin gugup saja sekarang.

"Emm… soal yang kemarin" ujar Sehun.

"Kemarin? Kenapa dengan kemarin?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun menelan berat Bubble teanya.

"Emm..yang waktu kau bilang kau juga menyukaiku. Itu benar kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Sejenak Luhan berpikir kemudian mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi…." Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya juga. Luhan ikut berhenti melangkah dan memandangi Sehun dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Seharusnya kemarin aku menjadikan Luhan pacarku. Tapi aku lupa…" ujar Sehun dengan polosnya. Dan Luhan hanya diam saja.

"Jadi..karena hari ini kita sudah bertemu. Luhan mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Sehun menggnggam kedua tangan tersebut. Menatap Luhan dengan pandangan serius yang jujur saja membuat Luhan meleleh. Sehun masih menatapnya dan itu membuat semakin malu.

"Aku mencintai Luhan. Jadi…Luhan mau jadi pacarku? Aku tidak memaksa jika seandainya Luhan menolak—ehh?" Mata Sehun membelalak kaget saat sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh permukaan pipinya kiri dan kanan secara bergantian. Diliriknya wajah manis Luhan yang menunduk malu sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lu—Luhan…" pipi Sehun memerah dan suaranya tergagap karena merasakan detak jantung yang berdentum dengan cepat. Rasanya disekelilingnya dipenuhi pelangi dan bunga-bunga. Rasanya ingin terbang. Ya Tuhan, seindah inikah jatuh cinta? Pikir Sehun.

"Ak-aku mau kok. Sehun" ujar Luhan gugup dengan cicitan gugup diakhir kalimatnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Sehun masih cengo. Jujur saja yaa, peristiwa barusan membuatnya cenat-cenut sendiri. Dia malu sekali.

"Aku mau..jadi pacar Sehun" dan Luhan tersenyum manis saat mengatakannya. Sehun melepas sepedanya kemudian segera memeluk sosok didepannya. mereka berpelukan erat dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibir mereka. Sepasang anak smp itu rasanya tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Dunia serasa milik berdua, sebut saja begitu.

"Terima kasih Luhan" gumam Sehun masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu" dan perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan merona hebat.

Kedua tangan Luhan mencengkram lembut punggung Sehun yang lebih lebar darinya. "Aku juga….sangat mencintai Sehun" ujar Luhan malu-malu tanpa melepas pelukan hangat mereka.

Oke, ini hari paling bahagia, mungkin untuk mereka. Dan…ingat mereka masih smp? Terasa lucu jika membayangkannya. Dan Sehun tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Adakah yang lebih indah dari jatuh cinta saat remaja? Sehun yakin jika ini bukan cinta monyet. Oh ayolah, Luhan itu jodohnya kok.

Dan sisa hari mereka lalu dengan senyuman dan gandengan tangan layaknya seperti pasangan dewasa yang sedang berkencan diakhiri dengan Sehun yang mengantar pacar barunya itu kerumahnya. Tak lupa menyempatkan waktu untuk saling mengecup pipi satu sama lain. Ohh—Sehun akan mimpi indah setelah ini. Kurasa. Dan bukan hanya Sehun. Luhan juga.

.

.

Tbc XD

Hollaaaa, author bawa ff baru nihhh. Pngganti Lucky Fanboy. Mungkin ini hanya romance, sdikit fluff. Dan juga—kurang sedih2nya. Author lagi suka posting ff romance dan mngkin akan kadang mnemukan ff sad mlik author. Hehehe, author kan suka kgembiraan. Hhohoho.

Untk chap klanjutannya, jngn lupa direview yaaa~~jeballl. Author btuh review kalian. Jadi….jngan dilewatin yaaa T.T

Saranghaeee~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Falling in You

Main Cast : HunHan

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance

Rating : T

Author : Gladyspark1288

Chaptered 2

Ini sudah minggu kedua mereka resmi berpacaran. Layaknya remaja biasa, mereka mengawali hari mereka dengan godaan dari teman-teman atau bahkan banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba menyukai Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menonjol dan populer disekolah. Sehun tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Baginya, selama Luhan masih merasa nyaman, dia tidak akan melakukan apapun yang membuat Luhan merasa risih.

"Luhannie?" panggil Sehun dan Luhan menoleh. Untuk beberapa waktu Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Mendapati tatapan murung merupakan hal yang tidak biasanya baginya.

"Kenapa ada masalah? Kau sakit?"—jujur saja, untuk ukuran anak SMP, Sehun terlalu romantis membuat Luhan menundukan wajahnya malu.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa" ujar Luhan mencoba tersenyum dan syukurlah jika Sehun memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi pada dirinya.

"Kau bisa cerita Lu, aku akan mendengarkan" Sehun menutup bukunya kemudian memfokuskan dirinya pada Luhan yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut.

"Maaf Sehun…tentang ujian matematika minggu lalu" cicit Luhan dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku berusaha mendapat nilai seratus untukmu. Tapi…" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan saat menatap wajah Luhan yang seakan ingin menangis.

"Tapi kenapa? Ada apa ?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya..hiks mendapat delapan puluh. Padahal, hiks aku sudah mengusahakan mendapat seratus" tangis Luhan pecah diiringi pelukan Sehun yang kini membuatnya serasa terlindungi. Sehun menepuk punggungnya berkali-kali menenangkan pacar cantiknya itu. Namun sebuah senyum bangga tersemat dibibirnya.

"Kau hebat sayang" Sehun berujar membuat Luhan menghentikan tangisnya sejenak. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Eh?"

"Iya, kau hebat. Nilaimu delapan puluh dan itu termasuk bagus. Setidaknya kau meningkat dengan pesat. Aku semakin semangat untuk mengajarimu" ujar Sehun dan itu sukses membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menghapus beberapa air mata yang menganak dipipi mulus kekasihnya.

"Tentu. Pacarku sangat hebat" ujar Sehun bangga membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa peduli beberapa murid dikelas memekik heboh dengan ponsel yang mengambil gambar mereka.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Aku pulang" ujar Sehun setelah mendudukan dirinya disofa. Matanya memandang sekeliling dan tidak mendapati satupun orang rumah berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Sehun berdecak. Dengan langkah malas-malasan dia beranjak kekamarnya masih menggunakan seragam lengkapnya.

Setelah beberapa jam dikamar, Sehun kini berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah sedikit cepat. Oh dia ingat bahwa siang ini dia harus menonton acara sepak bola kesayangannya dan dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu.

"Oh Sehun! Buka pintunya!" Ting Tong~~~. Sehun terperanjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol diikuti bell rumah yang memekakan telingah. Sehun mencak-mencak kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun setelah membuka pintunya dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan nafas ngos-ngosannya yang kini memandangnya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Cepat! Pertandingannya sudah mau mulai" ujar Sehun dengan geram namun Chanyeo masih menepuk dadanya beberapa kali.

"Bodoh! Tadi Luhan jatuh dari sepeda diblok sebelah dan dia masih ada disana sekarang karena dia ingin pergi kerumahmu" ujar Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa detik Sehun masih termangu ditempatnya layaknya orang idiot.

"Hah?!" Sehun langsung saja mendorong Chanyeol hingga membuat temannya itu terjungkal dan segera berlari keluar rumahnya tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi. Dia bahkan lupa menanyakan dimana lebih tepatnya Luhan terjatuh. Sebut saja Sehun itu bodoh. Iya benar, namun kekhawatirannya membuat dia menjadi lebih bodoh,

"Sial" Sehun mengumpat saat tidak mendapati Luhan dimanapun juga hingga sebuah suara ringisan menyadarkannya. Matanya mengedar kemudian mendapati seseorang yang kini memapah Luhan yang kini berjalan terseok-seok. Sehun melotot dengan seramnya.

"Luhan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang luka?" Sehun kini bertanya dengan beruntun membuat Luhan hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan polosnya kemudian tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Sehun?" Luhan merentangkan tangannya kemudian segera memeluk Sehun dengan keadaan yang masih sedikit memprihatinkan. Wajahnya kusut dengan air mata, rambut acak-acakkan, pakaian yang sudah mulai kusut dan dipenuhi debu. Mata Sehun menangkap luka yang masih memar dibetis dan juga—lutut Luhan yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Joonmyeon" ujar Luhan dan tanpa sadar Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lelaki yang baru saja memapah Luhan dengan pandangan tak suka saat pria bernama ehm Joonmyeon itu masih menatap Luhan dengan pandangannya yang seakan-akan ingin menelannya. Sehun berdehem.

"Sehun, ini Joonmyeon. Dia anak baru dikompleks ini. Pindahan dari Busan" jelas Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, pacar Luhan" dan Sehun tanpa sadar menekankan kata-katanya hingga akhirnya tersenyum licik saat melihat senyum Joonmyeon yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu pacarku. Aku akan mengobatinya" ujar Sehun kemudian menggendong Luhan dengan posesif dan tanpa berkata apapun Sehun segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih berada disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai dirumah Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera melesat kedapur untuk mengambil kompresan dan juga kotak P3K milik keluarganya kemudian kembali keruang tamu dimana Luhan berada.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak keluar lagi sehabis pulang sekolah. Aku sudah bilang tadi" celoteh Sehun dengan dahi mengkerut khawatir.

"Maaf Hunnie. Aku-akhh aduhh sakit hiks" Luhan terisak saat merasakan perih dilukanya saat Sehun menekannya. Wajah kesal Sehun berubah kaget.

"Maaf Luhan, aku—tidak sengaja. Maaf. Tahan sedikit, oke?" ujar Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dengan lemah sesekali ringisan dari bibirnya keluar tanpa sadar. Sehun kembali menekan luka Luhan dan diiringi rengekkan kesakitan dari pacarnya itu.

"Sehunnieee. Itu—hiks sakit sekali hiksss. Tidak usah dibersihkan saja. Sudah mendingan" Luhan terisak lagi dan itu membuat Sehun tidak tega. Tapi masalahnya, dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya dan jika tidak, Sehun yakin luka Luhan tidak sembuh dalam waktu yang lama.

"Tahan sedikit ya Lu?" ujar Sehun dan Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah yang sudah seperti orang yang sekarat. Sehun meringis kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Luhan membuat Luhan mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Se-Sehunnie? Apa yang—" CUP.

Luhan terdiam saat benda kenyal menempel dibibirnya dan segera saja rona merah mulai menjalar kepipinya. Sehun tersenyum. Dia hanya mendiamkan bibirnya begitu saja sedangkan kedua tangannya masih asik membersihkan luka Luhan dengan perlahan. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menatap Luhan dengan senyum yang masih tersemat dibibirnya.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal ditaruh obat" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendelik.

"Lukanya sudah bersih?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk saja mengiiyakan.

"Tentu saja Lu" ujar Sehun dan Luhan hanya dapat melongo saat itu juga.

"Nah selesai" Sehun berujar kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi membereskan kotak berisi obat-obatan tersebut ditempatnya. Setelahnya dia segera berlari menapakki tangga menuju kekamarnya kemudian kembali dengan tangan yang membawa sepasang baju ditangannya.

"Bajumu sudah kotor. Pakai bajuku saja. Ini, ganti baju di kamar mandi disana saja, tidak mungkin naik tangga. Kakimu masih sakit" ujar Sehun pengertian dan Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh setelahnya.

"Bagaimana? Bajunya pas?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat Luhan yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah tertatih. Pemuda bermata rusa itu menggeleng kemudian menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Sehun yang masih sibuk menatap tv.

"Sedikit longgar Sehunnie" ujar Luhan dengan wajah cemberutnya. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, katanya kau ingin pergi kerumahku. Kenapa?" tanya Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan sembari menyenderkan kepala pemuda manis itu dibahunya. Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Ingin bertemu Sehun. Dirumah mama tidak ada. Baba sedang kerja. Kupikir pergi menemui Sehun bukan hal yang buruk"ujar Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum gemasnya.

"Lain kali kau harus menelponku. Dan aku yang akan menjemputmu" ujar Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan terluka" ujar Sehun.

"Maaf, lain kali aku akan memberi tahu" cicit Luhan.

"Bagus. Dan, jangan dekat-dekat Jongmun itu lagi" ujar Sehun. Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Namanya Joonmyeon, Sehuniie" sela Luhan dengan senyum gelinya.

"Ah ya, siapapun itu. Jangan dekat-dekat" ujar Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Dan Sehun terdiam beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku cemburu"

~~Falling In You~~

Sehun dan Luhan terlihat berjalan beriringan dikoridor sekolah. Beberapa bisikan menggoda mengawali mereka. Kalian ingat dengan kisah anak smp pada umumnya? Yeahh, Luhan dan Sehun mengalaminya dan itu sudah dianggap biasa oleh keduanya. Itu wajar. Dan Sehun benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya, kecuali Luhan yang harus menahan malu berkali-kali.

BRUKK~~ Sehun membolakan matanya saat genggaman tangannya terlepas dari Luhan digantikan dengan sebuah tangan asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Matanya melirik kesamping dan mendapati seorang gadis centil yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hai Sehun" sapa gadis itu—Seulgi. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas kemudian menghentakan genggaman tangannya.

"Ayo Lu" ujar Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Beberapa murid yang menonton kejadian tersebut hanya berteriak heboh seakan-akan baru saja menonton drama picisan. Luhan menatap kikuk kearah sekitarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun saat dia dan Luhan sudah sampai dikelas. Luhan menoleh kemudian menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang tidak apa-apa? Maksud Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan polos dan Sehun hanya tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Untuk yang tadi,, kau tidak terganggu kan?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan berpikir sejenak.

"Sedikit" ujar Luhan. "Tapi, aku tidak apa-apa" sambung Luhan lagi.

"Aku cinta Luhan" ujar Sehun pelan dan itu masih dapat didengar oleh pemuda manis itu. Sebuah rona merah memenuhi pipinya.

"Emm. Luhan juga. Cinta Sehun" ujarnya malu-malu dan sukses membuat Sehun memekik tertahan melihat betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya. Ahh—dia semakin mencintainya saja.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan lancar. Dan selama itu juga, Luhan tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran. Dia masih berpikir dengan beberapa tanggapan miring yang ada padanya. Mendadak matanya berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah.

 _Luhan itu kaku dan tidak menarik. Kenapa Sehun mau saja dengannya?_

 _Luhan membosankan. Mungkin Sehun akan memutuskannya setelah bosan._

 _Luhan jelek._

Luhan semakin menundukan kepalanya saat beberapa perkataan orang-orang menyeruak dipikirannya dan Sehun menyadari keadaan pacarnya kini mengerutkan dahinya saat ada yang salah dengan gerak-gerik kekasihnya. Sehun mendesah kesal saat dirinya menyadari bahwa jam pelajaran masih ada setengah jam lagi.

"Saem?" panggil Sehun. Mendadak perhatian kelas jatuh terhadapnya. Sehun berdehem canggung.

"Ada apa Sehun?" guru matematikanya itu bertanya dan Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya Luhan sakit. Aku akan mengantarknya keruang kesehatan dan menemaninya" ujar Sehun.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau nilai Luhan jelek lagi?" tanya gurunya.

"Emm, tidak akan saem. Aku yang akan mengajarinya, tidak mungkin dia akan belajar dalam keadaan sakit kan?" ujar Sehun dan gurunya mengangguk hingga akhirnya Sehun tersenyum menang dalam hati. Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun segera menarik Luhan keluar dari kelas kemudian menyeretnya keruang kesehatan.

"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat Lu, kau harus istirahat" ujar Sehun menidurkan Luhan disalah satu tempat tidur yang kosong. Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti dan Sehun sukses berdecak kesal saat itu juga.

"Lu, kau aneh. Apa lagi yang membuatmu murung, hmm? Sudah kubilang kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau punya masalah" ujar Sehun lembut. Luhan memandangnya.

"Aku merasa buruk Sehun" ujar Luhan lirih dan Sehun memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menarik. Aku tidak cantik. Aku membosankan. Pastinya kau pasti bosan denganku dan meninggalkanku" Luhan berkata dengan nada lemas.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Kalau kau membosankan, aku tidak akan menjadikanmu pacar. Aku mencintai Luhan karena Luhan adalah Luhan bukan yang lain. Sudah enam bulan aku suka Luhan. AKu sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu kan?" tanya Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Maaf" lirih Luhan dan Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Apapun yang mereka katakana. Tentang hubungan kita. Tentang umur kita. Segalanya tentang kita. Jangan dengarkan. Kita memang masih SMP, masih muda. Apapun itu, kita saling mencintai. Dan akan seperti itu. Mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang kita"—dan Luhan ingin menangis saja saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Pelukan mereka semakin erat dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka.

"Ya, karena—Aku juga cinta Sehun" ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar. Menghabiskan waktu berdua membuat Sehun senang, well—setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

A/N:

Tlong direpiuwww. Peliss yaaa… thanks buat review dichap sblumnya. Kyaknya pada suka yang critanya kyak romance gitu. Hehehe.

Smakin bnyak review smakin cpat update. Gomawooo~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Falling in You

Main Cast : HunHan

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance

Rating : T

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Chaptered 3

.

.

"Jadi, Luhan akan ke cina?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sedih. Sosok cantik yang merupakan pacarnya itu mengangguk dengan lemas. "Maaf ya Sehunnie, aku baru bilang sekarang" cicit Luhan dengan sesal. Sehun hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Ini diluar pemikirannya.

Seharusnya Luhan bilang padanya tentang dia akan pergi kecina dari jauh hari. Mungkin dia akan mengantisipasi beberapa hal seperti mengurangi jadwal bermainnya bersama teman-teman dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan. Tapi nyatanya, Luhan baru saja bilang padanya hari ini sedangkan waktu keberangkatan Luhan adalah besok hari.

Wajah Sehun berubah datar kemudian segera membalikan sepedanya dan masih menatap Luhan yang terdiam ditempatnya. "Ayo pulang" Sehun berujar dan itu membuat Luhan hanya berkedip memandanginya. "Ayo pulang"—kali ini Sehun mulai kesal. Entah kenapa moodnya berubah. Seharusnya besok dia mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan namun sayangnya Luhan bilang dia harus kecina untuk satu minggu karena ulang tahun neneknya.

Luhan mengangguk kemudian duduk dibelakang Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang kekasihnya. Sedari tadi Luhan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap kosong kearah punggung Sehun yang menjadi sandarannya. Sungguh, Luhan benci jika Sehun bersikap kesal padanya. Apakah…Sehun begitu marah padanya?

"Sudah sampai" Lamunan Luhan buyar, dia segera turun dari sepeda Sehun kemudian menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu. "Kenapa belum masuk?" Sehun bertanya saat Luhan masih setia berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya.

Kedua mata doe cantiknya masih menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sedihnya. "Aku akan pergi kalau begitu" Sehun berujar dingin kemudian mulai mengayuh keras sepedanya, mengacuhkan Luhan yang baru saja membuka mulutnya. Luhan melengkungkan sudut bibirnya kebawah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dan dengan langkah terseret lemas dia memasuki rumahnya yang masih kosong. Mungkin ayah, ibu, dan adiknya tidak berada dirumah. Pokoknya satu hal yang Luhan ketahui adalah, Sehun benar-benar marah padanya.

.

.

Sehun berdengung dalam tidurnya. Alisnya berkerut saat mendengar beberapa keributan yang terdengar disamping kamarnya. Ohh, Sehun kesal sekarang. Itu pasti ulah kakaknya, Kris. Ibunya mungkin sedang memarahi kakaknya karena pemuda tinggi putra pertama keluarga mereka cukup malas untuk dibangunkan. Samar-samar dari luar selimutnya, Sehun dapat mendengar bunyi geseran pintu kamarnya beserta derap langkah yang terdengar berjalan mendekat.

"Sehun, bangun sayang" suara ibunya terdengar lembut. Sehun membuka matanya setelah mengerjapkannya beberapa kali kemudian beralih menatap ibunya yang menatapnya agak kaget.

"Sehun? Kenapa dengan matamu? Ada kantung hitam" ibunya berujar. Sehun gelagapan.

Salahkan dirinya yang semalam terus memikirkan Luhan, dan dia juga berusaha keras untuk tidak menyentuh ponselnya yang sedari kemarin berdengung terus menandakan telepon atau bahkan beberapa pesan yang Sehun ketahui adalah dari Luhan. Dan jadilah, semalaman Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

"Ah, aku tetap tampan eomma" cengirnya dengan senyum dipaksakan. Ibunya mendelik, Sehun terlihat aneh. Memang wajahnya datar namun ibunya tahu jelas bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat ini. "Kenapa? kau sakit? Eomma akan meminta ijin disekolah. Hari ini Sehun istirahat saja dirumah. bagaimana?" ibunya bertanya khawatir.

Sehun menimang-nimang kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak sakit eomma" ujarnya lesu. Lantas ibunya menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanya "Lalu? Kenapa dengan kantung matamu itu? Kau ada masalah sampai tidak bisa tidur?" ibunya bertanya lagi. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian langsung mengambil tempat untuk bersandar disandaran tempat tidur.

"Aku punya masalah dengan Luhan" cerita Sehun. Ibunya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, dia jelas tahu siapa itu Luhan. Namja cantik dan manis yang sudah dijadikan Sehun pacarnya. Ibunya sendiri tidak menolaknya, justru dia sedikit bersyukur jika Luhan bisa membuat Sehunnya menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa diumurnya yang masih remaja dan juga…Luhan bisa membuat Sehun lebih banyak tersenyum dari pada menampilkan wajah datarnya. Jadi.. apa yang perlu dilarang? Luhan juga anak manis dan baik kok.

"Kenapa?" Ibunya bertanya penasaran. "Hari ini Luhan akan kecina eomma" ujar Sehun dengan wajah bersungutnya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa? Luhan pergi tidak akan lama sayang, dia hanya berkunjung disana. Ada yang salah, hmm?" ibunya bertanya lagi. Sehun menatap sebentar ibunya kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal saja. Dia baru bilang kemarin dan hari ini adalah hari keberangkatannya. Setidaknya dia mengabariku lebih awal agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya" Sehun berujar dengan nada kesalnya. Ibunya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya yang sedikit berlebihan diumurnya yang masih remaja. Hhh, apa katanya tadi? Menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak? Ckckck, dapat kata-kata dari mana anaknya itu?

"Jangan begitu, mungkin dia takut membicarakannya denganmu karena mungkin Luhan takut jika Sehun akan marah padanya" jelas ibunya pelan. Sehun memandang ibunya "Aku tidak marah. Sungguh. Aku tidak masalah jika dia kecina atau tidak" ujar Sehun lagi.

"Tapi kau harus mengerti juga alasannya kenapa baru memberitahukannya kemarin, Sehun. Dia pastinya takut jika kau tidak akan mengijinkannya kecina jika dia bilang beberapa hari sebelumnya"jelas ibunya. Sehun terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk lemas. Mendadak dia merasa bersalah saat perlakuannya pada Luhan kemarin. Meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa menoleh kearahnya. hh,, Sehun memang bodoh.

"Jadi, kalau anak eomma sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya, cepatlah bergegas" ibunya berujar. "Eomma menunggumu dibawah untuk sarapan. Hari ini tidak usah sekolah saja. Kau sudah telat" ibunya berujar lagi kemudian keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk termenung menatapi ponselnya yang terletak dimeja.

Sehun berdecak, kemudian dengan cepat membaca satu persatu pesan yang dikirimkan Luhan padanya kemarin dengan teliti. Kurang lebih ada 24 pesan diterimanya dengan 72 panggilan tak terjawab. Sehun melotot. Sebanyak itu? Sehun jadi merasa bersalah.

 _Sehunnie, mian. Aku baru memberitahukanmu sekarang._

 _Sehunnie marah? Jebal, jangan marah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Sungguh._

 _Sehunnie? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku?_

 _Sehunnie masih marah? Luhan janji akan membelikan banyak oleh-oleh nantinya._

 _Sehunnie_

 _Sehunnieee_

 _Sehunnie, besok antarkan aku kebandara bisa kan? Jam 10 pagi._

 _Sehunnie? Apa kau membaca pesanku?_

 _Sehunnie? Kenapa tidak membalasnya? Sehunnie masih marah?_

Isi dari pesan Luhan hampir sama yaitu menanyakan apakan Sehun masih amarah atau tidak. Yaampun, Sehun bahkan tidak berhenti merutuki dirinya yang selalu saja egois. Seharusnya dia tidak marah atau memperlakukan Luhan dengan dingin kemarin. Seharusnya Sehun bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan kemarin.

Sehun teringat sesuatu matanya melotot saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, ohh masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum keberangkatan Luhan kecina. Dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Maka dari itu, Sehun segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berlari cepat kekamar mandi dan segera mempersiapkan dirinya.

.

.

"Mau kemana Sehun?" ayahnya bertanya saat melihat Sehun yang kini berlari kecil dari tangga rumahnya. "Eumm, pergi mengantar Luhan" ujar Sehun dengan cepat meneguk susu miliknya diatas meja. Kris memandangnya khawatir. "Kau seperti orang kesurupan" decih Kris.

"Kau sudah menelponnya?" tanya ibunya sambil menahan tawa. Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Pesan terakhirnya, dia sudah ada dibandara beberapa menit yang lalu" Sehun berujar lagi kemudian beralih menatap Kris yang berada disampingnya. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Kris bertanya dengan risih saat Sehun masih saja menampilkan wajah memohonnya.

"Oh ayolah, bisakah kau memberiku tumpangan?" Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Kris mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak setuju namun pandangan tajam dan kesal milik ayahnya membuatnya mengatupkan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi kau bisa pergi sendiri Sehun" ujar Kris kesal. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Dengar ya, umurku belum tujuh belas. Appa melarangku menggunakan motorku keluar perumahan dan menggunakannya saat jam-jam seperti ini. Benarkan appa?"Sehun bertanya lagi dan ayahnya mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku tahu hari ini hyung akan kuliah jam 12 nanti" ujar Sehun dengan menyeringai saat Kris baru saja ingin beralasan. Kris mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi kita pergi?" Kris bertanya sembari mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Sehun mengangguk semangat, untuk beberapa detik Kris masih memandanginya cengo "Sekarang?" Kris bertanya tak yakin dan Sehun hanya menjawab dengan nada ketusnya "Ya tentu saja. Sekarang" ujar Sehun kesal.

.

.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Sehun bertanya saat melihat Kris yang masih setia didalam mobilnya. Kris memandangnya sebentar dengan pandangan malasnya kemudian mendengus "Kau pikir aku mau jadi obat nyamuk?" ujar Kris galak. Sehun terkekeh, ternyata hyungnya ini memang lebih jelek kalau sedang marah, meskipun Sehun akui mereka memiliki kesamaan terutama dari garis wajah yang terkesan datar. Tapi Sehun berani bertaruh jika Sehun lebih menarik dari pada Kris yang seperti seekor naga. Ck, itu terlalu narsis sebenarnya.

"Nahh, mana ponselmu?" Sehun mengisyaratkan Kris menyerahkan ponselnya. "Mana bisa begitu" Kris kembali menggerutu. "Aku tidak mau hyung lari dan meninggalkanku disini. Setidaknya hyung harus menungguku sampai aku pulang" Sehun mendesah kesal.

"Ponsel itu barang privasi bocah" ujar Kris kesal. Sehun mencibir mendengarnya "Kalau begitu, mana kunci mobilnya?" Sehun kembali berseru. Kris mendencih kemudian dengan tidak rela dia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. "Aku tunggu disini. Cepatlah, jangan lama-lama" Kris berujar setelah dia keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Setidaknya Sehun tidak mengambil ponselnya, enak saja. Bagaimana kalau kekasihnya menelponnya? Kris harus bagaimana? Heuhh, jadi biarlah saja Sehun berbuat sesuka hatinya. Lagian, Kris sedikit merasa kasihan saat melihat Sehun begitu patah hati saat ini.

.

.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Yang dia tahu pesawat yang akan Luhan tumpangi berangkat setengah jam lagi, jadi Sehun tidak begitu yakin jika Luhan sudah ada didalam pesawat sekarang. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan dengan peluh yang meluncur didahinya. Sehun nyaris menyerah saat sebelum dia menemukan ide untuk menelpon Luhan. Dia segera merogoh ponselnya kemudian mencari kontak yang berada paling atas dari semua kontak diponselnya. Tentu saja, itu nomor kontak Luhan.

" _H-halo? Sehunnie?"_ —tanpa sadar Sehun bernafas lega saat mendengar suara Luhan diseberang. Namun hanya berselang lama saat mendengar suara isakan diseberang dan itu sempat membuat Sehun menahan nafasnya.

"Luhannie? Kau mendengarku? Halo? Kau menangis?" Sehun berseru panik. Entah kenapa dia juga merasa sedih saat mendengar isakan dari kekasihnya. Sehun bahkan tidak berhenti merutukki dirinya sekarang.

" _Sehunnie? Aku—hhikss minta maaf"—_ ujar Luhan lirih. Mendadak Sehun merasa menjadi pacar yang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat pacarnya itu menangis disaat-saat seperti ini?

"Hey, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, sekarang kau sudah dibandara kan? Bisakah kau beritahu aku dimana keberadaanmu? Atau warna pakaianmu?" Sehun bertanya. Mendadak Luhan terdiam dari isakannya dan terdengar gumaman dan dengungan dari Luhan diseberang.

" _Eumm..eumm Bubble tea? Sehunnie, aku memegang Bubble Tea. Bajuku..eumm warna biru muda gambar bambi"_ Luhan berujar dengan suara seraknya. Sehun malah tersenyum gemas, penuturan Luhan layaknya anak kecil.

"Jadi… kau berada dimana sekarang?" Sehun berjalan pelan dengan mata yang melirik kesekelilingnya namun tidak juga mendapati Luhan disana. _"Dibandara, Sehunnie"_ ujar Luhan lagi dengan kesal. Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Maksudnya, kau berada disebelah mana sayang? Aku tidak melihatmu" ujar Sehun masih melangkahkan kakinya memutari bandara dengan mata yang melirik awas kesegala arah. _"Eumm, disebelah baba"_ —pernyataan Luhan yang polos membuat Sehun menepuk dahinya.

"Iya, maksudku. Bukan beg—ahh aku menemukanmu" Sehun berhenti melangkah saat melihat Luhan yang tengah duduk disana sambil menyeruput Bubble Tea ditangannya. Disampingnya terlihat sang ayah yang kini tengah membaca sesuatu disurat kabar. Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Tunggu sebentar aku akan kesana, hmm?" ujar Sehun.

" _Ehh? Sehunnie—" pik._ Sehun memutus sambungan ponsel kemudian berlari kecil kearah Luhan yang masih sibuk mengunyah gumpalan bubble dimulutnya. Hingga akhirnya dia hampir memuntahkan bubble tea dimulutnya saat mendapati Sehun yang sudah ada didepannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Luhannie?" panggil Sehun, Luhan tersentak kemudian dengan segera memeluk Sehun membuat ayahnya sedikit tersentak kaget saat anaknya bergerak maju memeluk seseorang. "Ak-aku kira Sehunnie marah dan tidak datang hikss. Maaf Sehunnie" Luhan berujar lirih lagi dengan suara bergetar. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian membalas pelukan Luhan dan beralih mengelus pelan punggung dan helaian rambut milik Luhan yang terasa lembut ditangannya.

"Sshh, berhenti menangis oke? Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena bersikap terlalu egois" Sehun berujar lagi kemudian beralih menghapus lelehan air mata dipipi kekasihnya itu.

"Wahh ada Sehun rupanya" suara lembut seseorang membuat Sehun menoleh kemudian sedikit tersenyum kikuk saat mendapati ibu Luhan yang menatapnya lembut. "Ne, eomma" ujar Sehun malu-malu, maklum ibu mertua.

"Sayang sekali kami akan berangkat. Minggu depan kami sudah kembali, jadi Sehun tidak usah sedih" hibur ibu Luhan, mengacak gemas rambut cokelat gelap milik Sehun. "Luhan pasti akan merindukanmu, nak" kali ini ayah Luhan berujar. Uhh, Sehun jadi malu sendiri mendengarnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk menelponku, dan…cepatlah kembali. Aku akan merindukanmu XiaoLu" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan beralih mengecuk bibir plum kekasihnya mengabaikan gelengan kepala dari orang tua Luhan. "Eumm, tentunya. Aku juga akan merindukan Sehunnie" ujar Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun benar-benar tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan saat Luhan sudah pergi bersama orang tuanya. Hhh, satu minggu ya? Sehun jamin hari-harinya akan terasa membosankan saat Luhan tidak ada disini. Ouhh oke, lupakan soal hari-hari berikut dan karena dia mendadak teringat pada hyungnya yang masih menunggunya.

Hhh, apakah Kris akan menggerutu lagi? Ck, tak apalah yang penting Sehun bisa bertemu dan berbaikkan dengan Luhan. Kkkkk.

.

.

TeBeCe

.

.

No more cuap2~~. Mkasih buat yng review diff ini. Hadeuhhh, author lagi kpikiran hunhan melulu mknya bkinnya semangat bnget. Huohohoho, mhon reviewnya yaaa… dan buat yng masih jadi silent reader mhon bertobatlah. Wkkkkk

Oh yaaa tnggu klnjutannya yaaa.. buat yng pngen nanyain ff atau request ff slahkan hubungi line : gladysbetahai96

Gomawo^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Falling in You

Main Cast : HunHan

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance

Rating : T

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Chaptered 3

.

.

Dari dulu Luhan tidak menyukai matematika. Itu memang fakta yang ada, namun sayangnya itu berbanding terbalik dengan sosok Sehun yang merupakan pacarnya itu. Hey, lihatlah Luhan bahkan beberapa kali menengok kebelakang tempat duduknya hanya untuk mencari-cari pandang kearah Sehun yang sibuk menatap lurus kedepan yaitu sebuah papan besar yang berisi angka-angka rumit beserta beberapa persamaan yang ada. Luhan menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Apa yang enak dari matematika? Luhan lebih suka menciptakan sebuah harmoni lagu dari pada membuat soal-soal yang biasa dikerjakan oleh Sehun.

Luhan mencerutkan bibirnya memandang kedepan sesekali mencatat beberapa contoh soal yang sungguh tidak dimengerti olehnya. Dia ingat perkataan Sehun beberapa hari lalu " _Meski tidak mengerti, kau harus mencatat contoh soalnya agar aku bisa mengajarimu nantinya. Pokoknya catatanmu harus lengkap"_

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengingat itu dan dia semakin bersungut. Matanya menoleh kesana kemari dan jatuh pada si Ketua Kelas yang Luhan tahu memang sangat suka mengejar-ngejar Sehun. Oh namanya kalau tidak salah Soojung? Luhan ingat betul beberapa hari lalu wanita itu dengan semangatnya menarik Sehun saat Sehun hendak menghampirinya.

Lagian, Sehun juga tidak menyukainya. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan masih khawatir karena pada dasarnya Soojung itu cantik, pintar, ketua kelas pula. Haduhh, kenapa saingan Luhan seperti ini sih? Dia menjadi sedikit merasa minder jika harus bersaing dengan beberapa orang yang menyukai Sehun.

"Pelajaran selesai hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas yang sudah saya tulis dipapan. Terima kasih" suara guru tersebut terdengar. Luhan tersenyum senang kemudian setelah menulis beberapa soal yang merupakan tugas mereka, Luhan kini membereskan bukunya. Ekor matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Soojung yang sepertinya tidak berhenti memperhatikan Sehun.

"Sehunnie"—suara Soojung terdengar. Luhan tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada tasnya dengan wajah kusut. Apa-apaan itu?!

"Sehunnie sehunnie, dia pikir itu manis huh?" gumam Luhan mencebik tidak terima. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak melemparkan si Ketua kelas itu kekandang anjing kecil miliknya. Luhan yakin wanita itu masih ingat jika kekasih seorang Oh Sehun berada sekelas dengannya. Hadeuh, kenapa Luhan sensitive begini.

"XiaoLu" panggil seseorang. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum mendapati Sehun yang kini menyapanya namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat Soojung dengan santainya menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Errr…Soojung lepaskan" Sehun melepas paksa genggaman tangan Soojung dengan tidak enak. Luhan menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan sedihnya. Sehun tersenyum kikuk kemudian beralih menggandeng tangan Luhan sambil menyelipkan jarinya disela-sela tangan Luhan dengan mesranya. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Ingin makan siang?" Sehun mengangkat tas bekalnya sambil tersenyum "Eomma membuatkan nasi goreng kesukaanmu, dan eomma bilang kau harus datang kerumah nanti sore" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk senang.

Well, dia benar-benar menyayangi eomma Sehun, sepertinya. Wanita paruh baya itu begitu ramah dan sangat memperhatikannya sampai-sampai membawakannya bekal. "Maaf, kau bisa mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri kan? Aku juga harus mengajari Luhan beberapa hal. Maaf" Sehun tersenyum kemudian menggandeng Luhan pergi dari sana tanpa mempedulikan wajah Soojung yang berubah kusut dengan gumaman kekesalan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

"Aku menemukan beberapa barang dilokermu" Luhan menyentikkan jarinya sembari mengambil beberapa kertas lipat dengan tulisan tangan kemudian memberikannya kearah Sehun yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung. Luhan menghela nafas kesal sambil membuka lipatan kertas pertama. Luhan mencerutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Surat cinta yang pertama dari Soojung" ujarnya ketus. Sehun malah terkekeh mendengarnya namun Luhan nampak tidak peduli karena kekesalannya semakin memucak "Surat kedua dari Jessica…Ck" diikuti decakkan dari Luhan setelah membuka kertas kedua.

"Surat ketiga dari Choi Sulli" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya kemudian mengambil lagi kertas lipat tersebut. "Surat keempat dari Luna" kali ini Luhan berdesis membuat Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Hehehe" Sehun hanya menyengir tidak jelas membuat Luhan semakin kesal saja, lihatlah wajah memerah dengan hidung kembang kempis itu beserta air mata yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya.

"Yakk! Ini tidak lucu Sehunnieee" rengeknya. Luhan mengangkat kertas tersebut tinggi-tinggi sebenarnya kertas tersebut berjumlah banyak namun dia terlanjur sakit hati jika dia harus membaca satu persatu nama beberapa orang yang begitu mengidolakan kekasihnya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan dengan ini semua" sentak Luhan kesal. Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kekasihnya "Wuahhh, XiaoLu cemburu ya?" goda Sehun dengan seringaiannya. Luhan mencelos tidak terima.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Ini namanya mencurigai tauuu" sungutnya kesal sambil mengelak. Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya "Mencurigai hampir sama dengan cemburu lohh" ujar Sehun sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Luhan mendengus kuat-kuat dengan wajah "Bisa dibilang begitu" gumamnya pelan dengan nada tidak rela. Sehun terkekeh "Wahh berhasil" sorak Sehun senang. Luhan mendelik dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Apa yang berhasil?" Luhan berujar ketus dan Sehun hanya menampilkan senyum polosnya dan menjawab "Membuat XiaoLu cemburu" ujarnya watados.

"Heh?" kali ini Luhan hanya begong mendengarnya. "Mak-maksud Sehunnie?"

"Kris hyung bilang, aku harus membuatmu cemburu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku. Dan ternyata memang benar. Aku memang sengaja mengumpulkan surat tersebut tanpa kubuang dari lokerku. Dan kau….menemukannya lebih dulu. Sebenarnya aku selalu membuang surat-surat tersebut tanpa membacanya sama sekali" Sehun berujar enteng…enteng sekali membuat Luhan hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya polos mendengarnya.

"Eo?" Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung "Tidak perlu dibuktikan. Aku memang sudah menyukai Sehunnie, tidak perlu ditest seperti itu" Luhan berujar dengan wajah cemberut miliknya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian menghampiri kekasihnya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Habisnya aku ingin sekali melihat bagaimana reaksi cemburu dari kekasihku ini" ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan. Luhan merengut sambil mencubit pelan perut Sehun dengan kesalnya namun akhirnya Luhan tersenyum juga saat mendengar perkataan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Apapun itu….aku tahu jika kita jodoh"—Astaga! Seseorang tolong ingatkan bahwa Sehun masih SMP dan masih bocah-,-'

.

.

"Jadi hyung dan pacar hyung putus lagi ya?" Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti saat mendengar cerita dari Kris. Sayangnya ini adalah salah satu cerita sedih bagi hyungnya yang harus kembali jomblo saat putus dengan pacarnya.

"Lagian dia jelek kok" celetuk Sehun dengan polosnya. Kris mendelik kesal mendengarnya namun Sehun balik menatapnya sok menantang "Dia tidak baik. Masa dia selingkuh sih. Itu artinya dia jelek" ujar Sehun memanas-manasi. Kris mengangguk setuju kali ini.

"Benar benar" ujarnya putus asa. "Masih lebih cantik XiaoLu kok" cengir Sehun dengan watados. Kris hanya mendesah kesal, ayolah dia sedang patah hati. PATAH HATI. Dan adiknya ini benar-benar bukan teman curhat yang tepat. Terkadang Kris sedikit—ingat hanya sedikit—merasa iri dengan hubungan adiknya yang sudah sangat terlihat serius padahal Sehun baru saja SMP.

Awalnya Kris tidak menganggap serius hubungan Sehun dengan pacarnya itu, namun saat melihat beberapa kali pertengkaran yang diakhiri dengan lovey dovey tiada henti pada pasangan Sehun-Luhan membuat Kris iri melihatnya. Pasalnya dia sering putus-nyambung dengan beberapa orang yang benar-benar tidak serius menjalin hubungan dengannya.

"Ah hyung tahu tidak?" Sehun menyentikkan jarinya keatas dengan semangat. Kris mendengung malas sambil memakan ramennya. "Aku berhasil membuat Luhan cemburu" pekik Sehun dengan semangatnya. Mendadak Kris seperti penasaran "Lalu?"

"Ekspresinya itu loh, seperti ingin menangis" Sehun terkikik membayangkan ekspresi Luhan yang tadi. Wajah memerah, mata yang sedikit berair dan juga…mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan beberapa kekesalan miliknya. Mengingat semua itu membuat senyum Sehun terkembang tanpa disuruh lagi. Kris mendengar dengan seksama.

"Dia memarahiku sebelumnya, tapi akhirnya dia kehilangan kata-katanya dan hampir saja menangis" Sehun tersenyum membayangkan wajah Luhan-nya. "Tapi masih tetap cantik sih" celetuknya tak jelas sambil tersenyum gaje.

Kris yang disampingnya hanya memandangnya aneh. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenal sosok adiknya yang biasanya stay cool dan bersikap sok keren seperti hemat kata. Namun semenjak bercerita yang ada hubungannya dengan Luhan, pasti adiknya itu akan excited berlebihan dengan mata berbinar seperti anjing lapar melihat makanan. Jujur saja yaaa, Kris benar-benar merasa takjub dengan perubahan signifikan yang terjadi pada pribadi adiknya.

"Hyung kami pernah berciuman loh" ujar Sehun polos sukses membuat Kris tersedak ramennya. Matanya menatap kaget kearah adiknya yang masih saja tersenyum polos "What?"

"Aku dan Luhan pernah berciuman" ulang Sehun lagi. Kris mendelik "Telingaku yang salah atau kau yang salah bilang" ujarnya dengan wajah kagetnya. Sehun mendengus "Itu memang benar kok" ujarnya kesal.

Kris mengangguk mengerti. Ciuman? Err—biasa lah lagian Cuma ciuman pipi. "Dibibir loh"

UHUK UHUK. Kali ini untuk kedua kalinya Kris tersedak lagi. Kris segera menyambar segelas air putih disampingnya dan beralih menatap Sehun yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau—Yakk kau masih bocah" celetuk Kris menceramahi. Sehun mendengarnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas dengan bibir komat-kamit kesal.

"Aku ingat dimana eomma pernah bercerita bahwa hyung nekat mencium seorang yeoja dan yeoja itu menangis. Ohoo, hyung menciumnya dibibir waktu itu dan aku ingat sekali bahwa waktu itu hyung masih TK" ujar Sehun dengan nada sinisnya sukses membuat Kris merasa tertohok. Kenapa perkataan Sehun seperti tepat mengenai hatinya ya?

Kris tersenyum malu-malu mendengarnya. "Itu…kan aku tidak tahu" elaknya kesal. Sehun berdecak "Itu lebih gila hyung. Yang benar saja masih TK sudah tahu hal-hal seperti itu" ujar Sehun mengejek.

Kris membulatkan matanya "Yak!"

"Oh…aku lebih mendingan hyung. Baru berciuman saat SMP, setidaknya masih ada sisi dewasanya" Sehun mengibaskan kedua tangannya "Nahh…bagaimana dengan TK? Hyung serius? Ck ck ck" Sehun berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sok kalut. Kris mendengus.

"Terserah kau saja" ujar Kris mengalah, dia begitu merutukki adiknya yang jago sekali memutar kata dan fakta. Apa adiknya ini pengacara ya? Kenapa dia dengan mudah memojokkan seseorang dengan perkataannya itu? Kris bahkan jadi mati kutu sekarang.

"Omong-omong, Bagaimana pendapat hyung soal hubungan aku dan Luhan? Cocok kan?" kali ini Sehun berujar lagi dan Kris hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Pembicaraan mereka pasti akan berujung soal Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Luhan ya?

"Bagus" ujar Kris singkat. Sehun mendecih mendengarnya. Apa-apaan jawaban seperti itu? Kenapa tidak ada pujian dan kata pengawalnya? Sungguh! Sehun berani bertaruh jika hyungnya ini akan menjadi perjaka tua jika omongannya sesingkat itu. Sehun mendengus tiada henti.

"Setidaknya tanggapan hyung itu lohh. Ada yang lebih special atau ada yang lebih berkesan selain kata 'Bagus'?" Sehun berujar sambil menyindir namun Kris sepertinya benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Aku harus katakan apa lagi? Memang bagus kok" ujar Kris dengan nada malas-malasnya. Sehun mendengus.

"Iya iya, kalian jodoh" ujar Kris.

Sehun menoleh patah-patah dengan mata berbinar. Tuh kan!? Sehun berulang kali menggumamkan puji syukur kali ini. Dia memang benar-benar berjodoh dengan Luhan, bahkan Kris selaku hyungnya tahu hal itu. Jadi apa yang perlu diragukan?

"Oh astaga! Hyung yang terbaik. Ahh tunggu—aku harus menghubungi Luhan dulu" Sehun berujar dengan semangat kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris yang kini bengong ditempat disertai decakkan dibibir pemuda tinggi itu.

"Sehun masih waras kan?" gumam Kris entah pada siapa.

.

Jadi karena Sehun sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari padangan mata, kini pemuda pucat itu tengah mengutak atik ponselnya untuk mencai nomer kekasihnya setelah sebelumnya dia membuka galeri fotonya yang kebanyakan berisi foto Luhan dan dirinya. Kadang-kadang Sehun akan mengambil foto Luhan diam-diam namun ajaibnya foto tersebut terlihat natural dan sangat cantik. Sehun bahkan tersenyum seperti orang gila saat melihat foto kekasihnya.

Setelah membuka kontaknya, Sehun segera menekan tanda panggilan dilayar sentuh ponselnya. Dengan semangat tingkat tinggi dia segera menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga setelah terdengar nada sambung diseberang.

Crekkk. Sehun terdiam sejenak saat mendengar keadaan hening diujung sana.

" _Uh..hallo Sehunnie?"—_ ouhh suara Luhan benar-benar lembut. Sehun bahkan semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat mendengar nada suara Luhan apalagi panggilan manisnya itu lohh membuat hati Sehun meleleh tak karuan.

"Xiaolu, sedang apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran. _"Ah, aku sedang bercerita dengan bambi"—_ ujarnya semangat. Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia tentu tahu apa yang disebut dengan bambi. Itu adalah hadiah Sehun pada ulang tahunnya. Sebuah boneka rusa besar. Sehun membelinya dengan uang tabungan sendiri, karena menurutnya itu lebih berkesan. Sedangkan Luhan pada saat ulang tahunnya memberikannya sebuah gantungan kunci dan bantal berbentuk rusa. Ahh, sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu suka dengan aksesoris imut seperti itu tapi karena Luhan yang memberikannya, Sehun sihh jadi suka sekali. Kkkk

"Aku merindukanmu"—Sehun berujar dengan senyum diwajahnya. Terdengar tawa menggemaskan dari seberang. Tawa milik Luhan.

" _Tapi kita baru saja bertemu disekolah tadi. Sehunnie aneh"_ ujar Luhan sambil terkikik tidak jelas diujung telpon. Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum. Andaikan saja Luhan ada disini, dia pasti sudah mencubit kedua pipi gembil milik pacarnya itu dengan gemas.

"Besok kita beli Bubble Tea ya?" ujar Sehun. Terdengar lagi pekikkan senang dari seberang dan bunyi berisik, Sehun bahkan yakin jika Luhan tengah melompat-lompat kesenangan ditempat tidurnya sekarang.

" _Benarkah? Benarkah?"_ Luhan bertanya dengan nada kelewat semangat miliknya. Sehun menggumam mengiyakan kemudian beralih memeluk bantal berbentuk rusa pemberian Luhan.

"Dimana mama?" tanya Sehun. _"Mama sedang eumm menonton drama. Katanya Lulu tidak boleh menonton, banyak adegan ciuman"_ ujar Luhan terlampau polos. Kini gantian Sehun yang terkikik tidak jelas.

"Tapi kan Xiaolu sudah pernah berciuman" ujarnya dengan semangat-semangatnya menggoda kekasih manisnya itu. Luhan merengut kesal _"Ish, benar juga yaa. Tapi….ceritanya terlalu sedih. Itu tidak seru"_ seru Luhan dengan nada cemberutnya.

" _Sehunnie?"_ panggil Luhan.

"Hmm?" Sehun hanya menggumam pelan. _"Aku juga….rindu Sehunnie"_ terdengar cicitan malu-malu disana membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal berbentuk rusa dipelukannya.

"Kalau begitu….kita akan bertemu besok Lulu" ujar Sehun gemas. Luhan mendengung diseberang _"Tapi aku ingin sekarang"_ rengeknya lagi. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana jika Xiaolu tidur. Nanti kita akan bertemu dalam mimpi?" saran Sehun. Tolong seseorang sadarkan Sehun bahwa tindakannya ini kelewat aneh.

" _Memang bisa?"_ tanya Luhan polos. Sehun menggumam yakin meski dalam hati dia ingin sekali mencium pacanya yang kelewat polos ini.

" _Uhh, okee. Aku akan tidur kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa di mimpi Sehunnie. XiaoLu mencintaimu"—_ seru Luhan semangat. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Eumm, aku pun lebih mencintaimu XiaoLu" gumam Sehun yang akhirnya memutus sambungannya. Hhhh, pecakapannya singkat sekali ya? Sehun bahkan kini berharap agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan dimimpinya. Yeahhh semoga saja. Dan dia juga berharap jika malam akan cepat berlaru sehingga dia bisa bertemu dengan pacarnya besok. Ck

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Thankseu buat yng udah nunggu ff ini. maaf jika kelamaan update yaaa. Untk chap ini harap direview yaaaa…. Author nrima saran kok… hehehehe.

Tunggu kelanjutannyaaa yaaaa….. See you in next chap juseyoooo~~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Falling in You

Main Cast : HunHan

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance

Rating : T

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Chaptered 5

.

.

Sorry For Late Update

.

.

Tahun ini mereka naik kelas tiga. Itu tandanya, setahun lagi mereka akan SMA. Sebenarnya Sehun bingung memilih SMA yang mana, pasalnya dia begitu plin plan dan tidak pernah bisa menentukan keputusan pada beberapa pilihan, yaaa terkecuali Luhan sih. Kkkk, contohnya seperti menanyakan siapa yang lebih cantik, Luhan atau Miranda Kerr yang sebagai idolanya. Jelas saja Sehun memilih Luhan. Hohoho, itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Jadi, Sehunnie ingin masuk SMA mana?" Luhan bertanya dengan semangat sambil menyuapkan sepotong daging ikan tuna dimulut kecilnya tak lupa menyuapi Sehun juga. Sehun mengerutkan dahi berpikir. "Tidak tahu" ujarnya lemas.

Luhan mengangguk juga "Bagaimana dengan XiaoLu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya "Aku ikut Sehunnie kok" ujarnya santai. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Kata baba, aku ikut Sehunnie saja. Baba bilang Xiaolu harus sama Sehunnie sampai kita besar nanti" ujarnya dengan semangat. Sehun tersenyum lebar, ohohoh ada perkembangan pesat dalam hubungan mereka. Dia tahu dari Kris semuanya, bahwa restu orang tua adalah penentu dan Sehun sudah mendapatkannya. Kkkk.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lucu. Beberapa menit berlalu, jam istirahat sudah usai. Sehun lekas-lekas membereskan bekalnya diikuti Luhan kemudian Sehun langsung menggandeng kekasihnya pergi, dia tidak ingin terlambat masuk dalam kelas, bukan?

.

.

Luhan mengetuk beberapa kali mejanya dengan jarinya, matanya terantuk-antuk karena beberapa kali nyaris terpejam. Oh tidak! Mereka sudah kelas tiga, tidak seharusnya dia tertidur disaat jam pelajaran ini. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengusir rasa mengantuk yang mulai menyerangnya. Sayangnya dia tidak sebangku dengan Sehun, karena kekasihnya itu memilih duduk dibelakang sedangkan dirinya duduk dengan pria manis bernama Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya didepan—maksudnya, dikedua dari depan.

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun berbisik pelan, melihat tingkah Luhan yang sedikit jauh diambang batas itu. Luhan menggeleng kecil dengan mata sayu, beberapa kali juga mulutnya menguap. Oh dia ingat! Dia menonton pertandingan sepak bola bersama sepupunya, Xiumin semalam dan dia terpaksa harus tidur subuh. Padahal Sehun sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak tidur larut, sayangnya Luhan melupakan nasehat sang kekasih yang satu itu.

"Jangan tertidur" bisik Baekhyun lagi. Luhan menopangkan wajahnya dengan tangannya, berusaha tetap terjaga "Sedang berusaha, Baekkie" cicitnya kecil.

Luhan masih saja seperti itu sampai dia menyerah dan menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja hingga perlahan-lahan kesadarannya memudar.

.

.

"Ngghh" Luhan melenguh pelan saat merasakan tepukan dipipinya. Perlahan dengan pasti dia mengusap matanya juga wajahnya dan menguap beberapa kali. Matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang berada didepannya. Itu Sehun.

Pria tampan itu sedang berdiri sambil bersidekap dan memandangnya penuh tatapan minta penjelasan "Ada apa Sehunnie?" tanyanya.

"Jam berapa tidur semalam?" tanyanya. Luhan menelan ludahnya berat saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang semakin menajam. Beberapa kali pun Luhan menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"A-aku..i-itu. Semalam…emm…se-semalam….ak-aku—"

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan atau bahkan menelponmu agar kau tidak bergadang. Jadinya seperti ini kan?" ujar Sehun dengan nada kesalnya. Luhan menunduk dalam-dalam. Oke, dia merasa bersalah sekarang, Sehun benar-benar perhatian padanya.

"Minggu depan kita akan ulangan harian, dan aku bertaruh kau bahkan tidak tahu apapun soal materi hari ini" ujar Sehun. Luhan menggeleng lagi, sungguh! Dia tertidur pulas tadi. Bahkan sekarang dia tidak sadar jika kelas sudah kosong sedari tadi.

"Ma-maaf, Sehunnie" ujarnya merasa bersalah. Sehun hanya diam sambil membereskan beberapa buku milik Luhan yang berserakan dimeja kemudian memasukannya kedalam tas selempang milik sosok manis yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo pulang" ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan tas Luhan kearah sang pemilik. Luhan menerimanya takut-takut dan segera memakainya, Luhan bahkan tersentak kaget saat Sehun langsung menarik tangannya dan menelusupkan jari jemarinya disela-sela jari tangannya. Luhan menunduk lagi, langkahnya mengikuti langkah Sehun didepannya. Dia tidak berani, sungguh!

Padahal Luhan sudah berjanji untuk tidak malas-malasan saat kelas tiga nanti, dan mereka sudah berjanji jika mereka harus lulus smp dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Nyatanya, Luhan tidak bisa memegang janjinya, dia bahkan tertidur dikelas tadi. Pantas saja Sehun marah.

Sehun tiba diparkiran, Luhan tidak akan terkejut jika mendapati sebuah motor sport didepannya yang tentunya milik Sehun karena orang tua Sehun sudah mengijinkannya menggunakan motor karena sudah cukup umur, dan juga alasan bahwa Sehun harus mengantar-jemput Luhan setiap hari.

Sehun menyalakan mesin motornya kemudian memandang Luhan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya "Kenapa diam?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menunduk lagi "Sehunnie marah" cicitnya. Sehun menghela nafas kasar "Sudahlah" ujarnya tak peduli. Luhan menggeleng kalut "Tidak tidak. Ak-aku mintaa maaf. XiaoLu minta maaf, semalam tidur larut karena…em karena…" Luhan menggerakan kakinya tak jelas.

"Karena emmm..ada pertandingan sepak bola. Xiumin mengajakku nonton, dan itu sampai pagi" ujar Luhan.

"SAMPAI PAGI?!" pekik Sehun. Luhan semakin menunduk mendengar teriakkan nyaring milik Sehun. Astaga astaga! Seharusnya Luhan tidak bilang jika dirinya menonton sampai pagi. Haduhh, habislah riwayatnya kalau begini.

Terdengar decakkan dari Sehun membuat Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terkatup rapat dengan bibir yang beberapa kali komat-kamit tidak jelas. "Seharusnya kau menahannya, kau kan bisa menonton siaran ulang" ujar Sehun dengan nada sebal.

Luhan menciut. Dia memang tidak suka diatur, apalagi kebiasaannya menonton bola. Tapi Sehun…dia tidak pernah bisa melawannya. "Lulu suka bola… Wajar kan? Itu kesukaanku" Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya kemudian memandang Sehun dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus sedihnya.

"Biasanya baba tidak melarangku. Hanya Sehunnie saja yang sedikit berlebihan" ujar Luhan. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun mendadak memandangi Luhan tidak percaya, dan merasa menyesal sekaligus namun kekesalannya pun masih memenuhi hatinya. Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia bersabar, namun tak bisa. Ingin memarahi lebih lanjut pula, namun tidak tega. Dia tidak semenyebalkan itu, apakah Sehun sudah kelewatan?

"Terserah saja. Aku tidak akan mengaturmu lagi" ujar Sehun yang sepertinya sudah menyerah, kali ini pun dia akan mencoba mengalah. Mungkin dia terlalu mengekang Luhan sampai sejauh ini. Bahkan Sehun sadar jika dirinya sudah terlalu berlebihan.

Luhan memandangnya kaget "Se-Sehunnie…ak-aku tidak bermaksud melawan tap-tapi.."

"XiaoLu tidak salah kok. Mungkin aku yang terlalu pengatur. Maaf ya…aku hanya ingin yang terbaik kok. Tadi saja kau tidak belajar dengan baik. Aku melarangmu karena ada alasan. Ini demi masa depan XiaoLu juga" Sehun tersenyum paksa.

"Aku pulang dulu. Dahh Xiaolu" Sehun berujar setelah mengecup pipi Luhan dengan sayang kemudian melajukan motornya dari depan rumah milik Luhan menyisahkan Luhan yang masih terdiam disana dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

Malam dini hari, Luhan hanya terdiam didepan layar TVnya. Memang tidak ada acara bola untuk hari ini tapi dia hanya memandang kosong kedepan tanpa mempedulikan tayangan kartun didepannya. Dia masih saja terpikir tentang beberapa hal yang terjadi hari ini.

"Hey, anak baba kenapa diam saja hmm?" ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget dengan wajah cemberut "Lulu kaget! Ish" ujar Luhan kesal. Ayahnya hanya tertawa renyah kemudian mengacak rambut cokelat madu milik anaknya itu.

"Jadi…kenapa melamun?"

"Baba…apakah Sehunnie itu pengatur?" Luhan bertanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu tegap sang ayah. Ayahnya menggeleng pelan kemudian berpikir "Tidak. Sehun anak baik, dia penurut dan sering berpikiran dewasa. Tak heran jika Luhan jadi suka Sehun" ujar ayahnya gemas. Luhan merona sendiri mendengarnya sedangkan ayahnya mendengus geli.

"Hari ini Sehunnie marah besar" ujar Luhan mulai curhat.

"Oh ya?" kali ini ibunya ikut-ikutan duduk disampingnya. Luhan tersenyum lemah kemudian mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidur dikelas tadi karena mengantuk. Kemarin aku dan Xiumin bergadang menonton bola padahal Sehun sudah menelpon dan mengirimku pesan untuk tidak tidur larut. Padahal baba tidak pernah melarangku kan?" Luhan bertanya pada ayahnya.

Ayahnya tertawa kemudian mengangguk "Memang benar. Baba hanya bilang jika ingin nonton bola tahu waktu. Bukan berarti baba setuju kalau Lulu harus menonton bola sampai pagi" ujar ayahnya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sehun itu bukan pesuruh sayang, dia hanya menyayangimu. Menurut mama, itu bagus kok" ujar ibunya ikut menjelaskan. Luhan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kapan lagi ada orang yang begitu mempedulikanmu lebih dari baba dan mama hmm? Sehun bahkan rela-relaan mengorbankan waktu liburnya untuk mengajarimu matematika. Baba dan mama sempat kaget nilaimu makin baik sayang" ujar ibunya. Luhan mendadak teringat Sehun, dia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Apa Sehun pernah mengaturmu ini itu? Memangnya apa saja yang dia atur hm? Apa Sehun pernah mengatur tentang pakaian Lulu?" tanya ayahnya.

Luhan menggeleng "Sehunnie akan bilang jika Lulu selalu cantik setiap hari" ujar Luhan.

Ibunya tertawa mendengarnya"Kalau begitu, apakah Sehun pernah membatasi Luhan berteman dengan orang-orang?" tanya ibunya. Luhan menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sehunnie bilang Lulu harus cari teman yang banyak" ujar Luhan dengan nada kecil.

"Cepat berbaikkan dengan Sehun, hm? Sehunnie baik kok. Baba dan mama juga sayang padanya. Jangan lama-lama untuk meminta maaf" ujar ayahnya dan lagi-lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh dengan wajah kusutnya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah berada dirumah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan sendiri tengah berada dikamar sementara mengatur seragamnya. Jujur saja Luhan masih gugup, dia tidak tahu harus minta maaf dengan cara bagaimana. Dia hanya….gugup.

"Sayang, cepatlah. Sehun sudah menunggu loh" teriak ibunya dari bawah. Luhan langsung gelisah saat itu juga namun dia tetap keluar dari kamarnya setelah menghela nafas untuk beberapa kalinya.

"Pagi mama. Pagi baba" sapa Luhan setelah dia melihat ayah dan ibunya diruang makan.

"Pagi juga sayang" ujar orang tuanya dengan nada senang. "Tidak sarapan?" tanya ayahnya.

Luhan menggeleng kikuk kemudian menunjukkan bekal yang diberikan ibunya tadi "Nanti disekolah saja" ujarnya singkat.

"Sehun sudah menunggu loh" ujar ayahnya. Luhan mengangguk kikuk. "Ingat kata baba kan? Minta maaf" ujar ayahnya lagi. Luhan mengangguk.

"Dah mama dah baba" ujar Luhan setelah dia mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dan berjalan keruang tamu, menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Sudah siap?" Sehun bertanya saat Luhan sudah berada didepannya. Luhan mengangguk tanpa suara kemudian beralih mengikuti Sehun yang sudah bergegas keluar.

"Pakai" Sehun menyodorkan helmnya dan langsung diterima oleh Luhan. "Naik" dan tanpa disuruh dua kali Luhan hanya mengangguk kikuk dan segera menaikki motor Sehun kemudian memeluk erat pinggang Sehun saat Sehun menjalankan motornya membelah jalanan kala pagi itu.

.

.

"Sudah sampai" suara Sehun terdengar saat Sehun sudah memakirkan motornya diparkiran. Luhan melepas pelukannya dan mulai melepas helmnya namun tidak segera turun dari motor Sehun.

Sehun memandangnya heran "Ada apa? Ada yang ketinggalan?" Sehun bertanya dengan raut khawatir dan itu semakin membuat rasa bersalah Luhan semakin terasa. Luhan menggeleng dengan tatapan yang terfokus kearah Sehun. "Ti-tidak"

"jadi?" Sehun bertanya lagi dengan nada khawatir yang masih sama. Sehun berjalan mendekat, hendak menaruh punggung tangannya didahi Luhan dan mengecek apakah Luhan sakit atau tidak namun Luhan malah memeluknya membuat Sehun harus menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya juga motornya karena terjangan Luhan memang bukan main-main.

"XiaoLu, kau kena—"

"Minta maaf. Ak-aku minta maaf. Soal kemarin dan sebelum-sebelumnnya. Sehunnie tidak salah, maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf" Luhan menggumam dengan suara yang mulai serak hingga terdengar beberapa isakkan disana. Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Shhh, jangan menangis oke? Aku tidak marah. Hmm? Jangan menangis" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus pelan punggung sempit milik Luhan.

"Tap—Tapikan tetap saja" Luhan mencicit kecil sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal saja kemarin, tapi tidak marah" ujar Sehun.

"Maaf juga karena aku terlalu mengaturmu" Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan dilihatnya Luhan yang sedang susah payah mengatur air matanya. Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya. Luhan menggeleng tidak karuan "Tapi kan…itu juga demi kebaikanku" ujar Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk "Hmm…jadi sekarang sudah puas menangis?" Sehun tertawa jahil dan Luhan langsung merenggut saat itu juga. "Oke sudah rupanya" ujar Sehun dengan nada jahil.

"Sehunnie!"

"Okeoke….aku cinta XiaoLu" ujar Sehun dengan gemasnya. Luhan tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

"Aku juga…cinta Sehunnie"

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Sorry for late update. Krena ksibukkan author akhir2 ini. Kkk, mungkin minggu dpan bklan lama updatenya krena mnggu depan ada ujian XD. Mohon dimngerti yaa~~

Hrap reviewnya juseyoo~~ Thanks buat yg udah mau nunggu.

.

.

See you in next chap~~


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Falling in You

Main Cast : HunHan

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance

Rating : T

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Im back~~ Thnks for still like this fanfic~~

.

.

Chaptered 6

.

.

"Menurut hyung, apa aku akan menikah dengan Luhan?" Sehun nampak bertanya saat dirinya menatap Kris yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Pria tinggi itu mendengus kesal saat mendengar perkataan adiknya. Luhan, Luhan, Luhan lagi, Luhan lagi, dan tidak henti-hentinya menceritakan tentang Luhan.

"HHh, bisakah kau berhenti bercerita tentang Luhan? Bagaimana kalau aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pacarmu itu?" ujar Kris kesal. Sehun langsung memelototinya kemudian melempar kulit kacang yang kebetulan dalam genggamannya tepat kewajah Kris.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!" ujar Kris kesal. Sehun tertawa puas melihat hyungnya itu—mungkin saja dirinya harus sering-sering memukul Kris saat ini karena kakaknya itu berpotensi besar untuk merebut Luhan darinya. Hey, jangan menertawakannya. Mungkin saja bukan hipotesanya itu benar? Meski terdengar berlebihan.

"Aku juga tidak menyukai bocah" dengus Kris sok cool. Sehun mencibir kesal "Seminggu yang lalu hyung jalan dengan anak SMA lohh. Dasar pedo" ejek Sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Kris langsung tersenyum kaku.

"Anak SMA yang mana?" tanya Kris bingung dan pura-pura bodoh. Sehun tersenyum polos kemudian mencolek pipi Kris dengan tatapan anak SMP yang tengah mengejek temannya yang sedang kasmaran.

"Jadi hyung….kau punya pacar baru ya? Awww….ternyata doaku terkabul jadi aku tidak harus menanggung malu jika punya hyung yang tidak laku" ujar Sehun datar. Kris menarik nafasnya dengan wajah mengeras. Menghadapi Sehun sama saja dengan menghadapi musuh bebuyutan. Mengesalkan dan menyesakkan.

"YAKK! SINI KAU!" dan akhirnya Kris juga harus mengakui bahwa kecepatan berlari Sehun memang lebih cepat darinya meski Kris tahu jika kakinya tergolong panjang. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa Sehun bisa memiliki kecepatan berlari diatas rata-rata seperti itu?

.

.

Siang ini Sehun terlihat hanya bermalas-malasan dirumah. Berhubung ini hari sabtu, dia tidak berniat mengganggu Luhan yang sedang menjalani hari weekend dengan keluarganya. Sehun sadar jika Luhan masih harus berbagi waktu dengan keluarganya juga. Ehem, apa Sehun sudah bisa disebut dewasa sekarang ini? Ah, anggap saja begitu.

Sehun melangkah malas kearah dapur berniat untuk mengambil air minum untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat adegan mesra didepannya. Kris yang tengah memeluk sosok asing dan keduanya tersenyum bersama. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya hingga sebuah ide jahil muncul dikepalanya.

"Astaga! Perbuatan tidak senonoh!" pekik Sehun dramatis sambil menunjuk kearah Kris dan orang yang tidak dikenal tersebut. Keduanya sontak melepaskan pelukannya. Aura yang tadinya penuh dengan kebahagiaan kini berganti dengan horror saat Kris menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun terkikik dalam hati "Aku akan menghubungi eomma dulu. Astaga! Mataku….oh tidak. Mata suciku" sahut Sehun dramatis.

"Kris ge? Ba-bagaimana ini?" sosok tersebut berseru takut-takut. Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sebelumnya sedang mengutak-atik layar ponselnya. Fokusnya kini teralih kearah sosok yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kris.

"Woahhh….aku ingin berkenalan" seru Sehun semangat. Namun baru saja dia ingin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, sepasang lengan menarik kerah bajunya hingga dia terhuyung kebelakang. Dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan Kris sendiri. Sehun bergumam kesal.

"Hyung apa-apaan sih" seru Sehun ketus. Kris berdecak "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bocah?!" seru kris ketus. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Berkenalan. Apa lagi?!" decihnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengijinkanmu hah?!"

"Cih, dengar yaa Tuan Kris yang terhormat. Kau itu hanya pacarnya bukan suaminya, soal dia mau berkenalan dengan siapa itu haknya. Cih, kau tidak punya hak paten untuk hal itu" seru Sehun kesal. Kris memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya …Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat wajah Kris yang sepertinya sudah menyerah. Sehun melangkah mendekat kearah sosok itu dengan pandangan bingung dan ingin tahu miliknya hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar saat dia sudah berada didepan sosok yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Uh, hai. Aku Wu Shixun, nama korea Wu Sehun. Bagaimana dengan hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Kris yang melihat gelagat Sehun hanya berlagak muntah dibelakang dengan pandangan mencela.

"Hu-Huang ZiTao" ujar sosok yang bernama Tao tersebut. Wajah Sehun berseri-seri mendengarnya. "Woahh, chinesse" decaknya kagum sambil melirik Kris dengan pandangan sinis.

"Hyung ini memang fans beratku" celetuk Sehun sambil menunjuk Kris yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pacarku juga orang cina. Tapi aku tidak menyangka juga jika dia mengikuti jejakku dengan mencari pacar orang cina" ujar Sehun asal. Tao terkikik mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Sehun, sudah punya pacar ya?" tanya Tao penasaran, mendadak mereka terlihat akrab tanpa memperdulikan sosok Kris yang sepertinya hanya menjadi orang bodoh ditengah mereka. Terkadang Kris harus berpikir kenapa Sehun dengan mudahnya berkenalan dengan siapa saja dan mengobrol dengan mereka seolah-olah mereka sudah saling kenal sejak lama? Ah, Kris lupa jika Sehun termasuk anak ajaib. Dia tidak akan heran oleh karena itu.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" Kris bertanya heran saat melihat Sehun yang sedang menarik tangan Tao keluar dari dapur. Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan "Kita harus bercerita ditempat yang tidak ada orang pengganggu. Jadi, Kris hyung tinggal disini ya? Aku pinjam Tao gege dulu" ujar Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli.

Kris melongo. Sebenarnya yang menjadi pacar Zitao siapa? Kris atau Sehun? Kenapa Kris merasa jika kisah cintanya ini tergolong tragis ya? Padahal baru saja Kris ingin melakukan beberapa lovey dovey dengan pacarnya namun Sehun datang menghancurkannya seperti bom nuklir dan membuat semua angan-angannya berantakkan. Ingin sekali Kris balas dendam namun sayangnya Luhan terlihat lebih menempel bersama Sehun dibandingkan dirinya.

"Benarkah? Hahahaha" tawa dua orang itu terdengar menggema disekitar rumah. Kris menghela nafas melihat Sehun yang sedang asik-asiknya 'meminjam' pacarnya itu tanpa peduli keadaannya yang sedang merana sekarang.

"Eh gege? Mau kemana? Ayo duduk sini" seru Tao saat melihat Kris yang sepertinya akan angkat kaki dari sana dengan wajah dongkol. Kris tersenyum kikuk dan beranjak mendekat kearah Sehun dan Tao yang tengah duduk dengan santainya diruang tengah.

"Eh Kris hyung? Heheh" Sehun menyengir melihat wajah Kris yang sepertinya sangat kusut. Entah kenapa, dia merasa senang saat melihat wajah kusut hyungnya ini.

"Nah jadi begitu Tao ge, Kris hyung itu punya pacar banyak tapi pacarnya banyak yang selingkuh" celetuk Sehun dengan ceplas-ceplos. Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk tak sadar Kris yang sudah melotot mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Jadi, karena Tao ge baik, tidak apa sih kalau jadian dengan naga ini" Sehun melirik sinis kearah Kris saat ini. Kris berdecak mendengarnya, ini memalukan.

"Kau menghinaku bocah?!" ujar Kris ketus. Sehun tidak peduli, dia malah tersenyum polos kearah Kris.

"Tapi Kris hyung itu setia kok, sama sepertiku" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, bermaksud menggoda Kris. Kris nampaknya salah tingah mendengarnya dan itu membuat Sehun terkikik dalam hati.

"Jadi, Tao ge harus bertahan dengannya ya?" ujar Sehun diikuti anggukkan yakin dari pemuda manis berkebangsaan China tersebut. Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya semangat.

"Sehunnieee" suara seseorang membuat ketiga orang itu menghentikkan acara berbincang mereka, yang terasa menyenangkan. Wajah Sehun mendadak berbinar mendengar suara seseorang yang benar-benar dirindukan olehnya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan yang terlihat menggemaskan dari biasanya. Rambut cokelat madunya diikat membentuk sebuah apple hari, kaus berwarna biru cerah membungkus tubuh kecilnya dan juga celana selutut yang dipakainya. Tangannya memegang sebuah bola beserta sebuah botol minuman mineral yang dipegang ditangan yang lainnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar "O..oh, ada Kris hyung. Eumm halo Kris hyung" Luhan berujar canggung saat melihat kakak Sehun yang kini menatapnya sambil menahan gemas. Alis Luhan berkerut melihat sosok yang tidak dikenalnya duduk disamping Sehun.

"I-itu siapa?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah murung. Sehun tersenyum kecil, apa Luhan sedang cemburu saat ini?

"Ini, Huang Zitao gege. Dia pacar Kris hyung" jelas Sehun. Luhan mendadak berbinar, menatap sosok manis yang ada disamping Sehun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri Luhan, tak lupa menarik tangan Luhan agar semakin dekat dengan Tao yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Ehm, Tao ge. Kenalkan ini Luhan, pacarku" ujar Sehun bangga.

"Wuahhh kawaii" celetuk Zitao yang merasa gemas tiba-tiba. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan tersenyum malu mendengarnya, dia menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat beserta rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya. "Panggil aku Tao gege ya" ujar Tao dengan nada riangnya. Luhan mengangkat pandangannya kemudian mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Tao gege" gumamnya lucu. Tao mencubit pelan pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Jadi…Xiaolu kenapa kemari?" tanya Sehun dengan nada penasaran. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum lebar "Ingin mengajak Sehunnie main bola" ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebuah bola sepak yang berada digenggamannya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "Baba dan mama sedang pergi kerumah teman, jadi aku sendirian dirumah" gumam Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Tao gege ingin main bola tidak?" tanya Luhan. Tao mengerjap "Sebenarnya gege tidak terlalu baik dalam sepak bola" ujar Tao dengan nada kikuknya. Luhan memandangnya dengan polos.

"Xiaolu juga, tapi Sehunnie selalu mengajari Xiaolu kok" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum memandang Sehun yang kini ikut tersenyum.

"Kris hyung juga tahu. Kris hyung yang ajari deh, yak kan?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik Kris yang kini menghela nafas. Sungguh! Sehun benar-benar menguji kesabaran dan ketabahannya pada hari ini. Bukannya Sehun juga tahu bahwa Kris tidak terlalu menyukai sepak bola? Yang benar saja! Kris lebih menyukai basket. Namun saat melihat tatapan penuh harap dari Tao, dia akhirnya mengangguk meski terpaksa.

Tao dan Luhan bersorak senang dan ditanggapi tatapan aneh dari dua orang pria didepan mereka. Tentu saja Kris dan Sehun.

.

.

Dan disinila mereka, didepan halaman rumah Sehun yang cukup luas untuk bermain bola. Sehun sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju olahraga sedangkan Tao meminjam baju dari Kris yang ajaibnya pas ditubuhnya.

"Nah, tendang saja bolanya. Aku yang jadi gawang" ujar Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk mempersiapkan aba-aba dan segera menendang bolanya yang entah kenapa Sehun dengan mudahnya bisa menangkapnya. Luhan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja jadi gawangnya?" tawar Luhan. Sehun menggeleng "Bagaimana jika aku menendang terlalu kuat dan mengenai tubuhmu? Tidak. Tidak boleh" ujar Sehun.

Luhan menggerutu "Ta-tapi kan… Aku—"

"Baiklah, sekali saja" ujar Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Sehun sebenarnya agak was-was dengan hal ini. Jujur saja ya, tendangan Sehun benar-benar bukan main-main dan dia tidak ingin jika dia membuat bola tersebut mengenai tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Satu…dua tigaaa" Sehun kembali menendang bola tersebut, dengan kekuatan sedang namun jujur saja membuat Luhan agak kewalahan. Sehun tertawa melihatnya, namun dia juga tetap kagum dengan gerakan Luhan yang lumayan gesit.

Sehun mengangkat kedua jempolnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa Luhan benar-benar memiliki kemajuan dalam bermain bola dan ditanggapi pekikkan senang dari Luhan.

"Eyyy,.. aku bisaaa" kali ini Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tao yang meloncat-loncat kegirangan diiringi tawa lepas dari Kris. Jujur saja melihat moment tersebut, Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak menyangka saja, jika Kris tertawa lepas seperti itu bersama pacarnya. Baru pertama kalinya, Kris terlihat lebih santai dan jadi dirinya sendiri saat dekat dengan pacarnya.

"Eh? Sehunnie kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Luhan yang kini berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya sudah mulai dipenuhi beberapa bulir-bulir keringat.

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Kris hyung terlihat bahagia sekali ya?" ujar Sehun. Luhan ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk menyetujui. Itu benar adanya, dilihat dari senyum Kris dan tawa pria tinggi itu, menunjukan bahwa Kris begitu menikmati waktunya bersama pacar barunya itu.

"Tao ge memang baik untuknya. Kuharap mereka akan bersama terus" celetuk Sehun. Luhan ikut menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan senyum tipis terpatri dibibirnya.

"Tao ge juga imut" ujar Luhan.

"Tapi Xiaolu lebih imut kok" ujar Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda. Luhan tersenyum malu mendengarnya, tak lupa memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

"Jangan menggodaku Sehunnie" ujarnya kesal. Sehun tertawa melihatnya, dan segera mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang terletak diteras rumahnya. Sehun berlari kecil kearah Luhan yang masih memandangnya bingung.

"Kau berkeringat banyak. Ingin makan sesuatu? Eomma meninggalkan makanan dikulkas" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk semangat.

"Tunggu sebentar" ujar Sehun sambil mengelap wajah Luhan yang dipenuhi keringat tadi dengan handuk yang berada digenggamannya. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, ayo" ujar Sehun setelah memastikan wajah dan leher Luhan yang sudah kering namun Luhan terlihat menahan tangan Sehun.

"Uh?" Sehun menoleh bingung kearah Luhan. Baru saja ingin bertanya, namun Luhan segera merampas handuk yang berada digenggamannya dan langsung mengelap keringat yang membasahi leher dan wajahnya.

"Sehunnie juga berkeringat" ujar Luhan pelan. Tangannya yang terkesan kecil itu dengan telaten mengeringkan wajah dan leher Sehun dari keringat. Sehun hanya tersenyum geli melihat perhatian dari pacarnya itu. Ah, dilihat dari dekat seperti ini bahkan dalam wajah yang masih terlihat kusut karena berolahraga, Luhan tetaplah manis dan cantik. Sehun menyukainya. Lagi dan lagi.

"Sudah" ujar Luhan setelah selesai dengan wajah Sehun.

"Ayo" ujar Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk masuk kerumah.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan Kris hyung dan Tao ge?" tanya Luhan sambil memandang kearah dua orang yang kini sedang asiknya tertawa bercanda sambil memainkan bola didepan rumah. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Biarkan saja. Kita tidak usah mengganggu" ujar Sehun asal. Luhan mengangguk saja sambil mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju kedalam rumah dan tidak berniat mengganggu pasangan Tao dan Kris yang kini sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Hhh..kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah weekend terhebat bagi dua pasangan ini bukan?

Kekeke, setidaknya Kris tidak harus selalu menjadi obat nyamuk diantara adiknya dan pacar adiknya.

.

.

.

TBC XD

.

A/N :

Thanks buat yng mau nunggu fanfic ini. Ada informasi pnting juga yng mau author sampaikan. Informasinya adalah pemberitahuan kalau fanfic ini hanya sampai Chaptered 10.

Itu artinya, masih ada 4 chapterer lagi sebelum fanfic ini benar-benar end dan nantinya bklan digantikan lagi oleh fanfic yang baru. Author pastikan kalau bklan ada ff hunhan baru lagi setelah ini.

Ada yang nggak setuju? Maaf banget yaa bagi yang kecewa. Kekeke.

Thanks buat yng udah review, dan harap pada chap ini silahkan review kembali dichap ini soal informasi tadi yang udah author bilang. Mungkin ada yng keberatan atau mendukung. Wkk.

Dan tenang aja bagi yng nannya kalau nanti ada konflik berat, jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Karena ff ini genrenya cuman romance dan gak ada adegan drama atau sadnya. Mungkin memang ada konflik, tapi cuman konflik ringan. Bberapa reader juga ngusulin untk cerita soal love story nya Kris, dan author udah certain disini meski sedikit. Mohon maaf ya, soalnya author perioritaskan Hunhan disini. Wkakak.

Oke sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya, kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan tanya dikolom review dan author bklan jawab reviewnya dichap depan.

Jngn lupa juga follow akun wattpad milik author*buat yng mau sih. Gladyspark1288.

Thanks…itu aja. Kekeke…

See you in next chap juseyoo~~ Don't forget to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Falling in You

Main Cast : HunHan

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance

Rating : T

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Chaptered 7

.

.

Happy reading all^^

.

Banyak sekali resiko punya pacar pandai. Memang bangga sih, tapi kan…membosankan juga? Seperti yang Luhan alami. Sehun benar-benar mengacuhkannya setelah pria itu berhadapan dengan buku matematika SMP yang berada ditangannya. Luhan kali ini hanya dapat menopang dagunya dengan bosan.

"Umm….jadi kau sudah selesai sampai nomor berapa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menguap sambil menyerahkan hasil kerja soal matematika miliknya yang sudah dikerjakan olehnya. Sehun mengambilnya dan mengamatinya lamat-lamat.

"Eumm…Xiaolu, kau harus mensubtitusikan ini. Hasilnya bukan ini, coba lagi oke?" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk malas, dia menarik kembali buku tulis yang ada didepannya dan mulai menulis lagi jawaban yang benar.

Belajar dengan Sehun cukup menyenangkan, selain Sehun tidak akan memarahinya jika dia salah karena Luhan tergolong ceroboh dan tidak teliti kalau soal matematika. Meski begitu, nilai Luhan selalu bagus untuk mata pelajaran lainnya. Yeah, kecuali matematika tentunya.

"Sudah, Sehunnie" Luhan kembari menyodorkannya kearah kembali mengambilnya dan mengangguk beberapa kali, selang beberapa lama Sehun tersenyum bangga.

"Hanya itu saja yang kurang, selebihnya benar semua" ujar Sehun. Luhan tersenyum amat lebar dan merasa bangga dengan itu. Woahh, ini benar-benar kemajuan besar.

"Sehunnie ingin tambah kuenya?" tawar Luhan sambil memandang kearah sepotong kue yang tinggal sedikit dan beralih menatap Sehun lagi. Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi kedapur. Omong-omong mereka sekarang berada dirumah Luhan dengan tujuan belajar karena minggu depan mereka harus menjalani ujian semester minggu depan.

"Nah" Luhan sampai kemudian menyodorkan beberapa potong kue kearah Sehun yang kini sedang menulis beberapa jawaban latihan soal dikertas. Sehun mendongkak kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam 'terima kasih'.

Luhan hanya diam saja, dia menekuk lututnya dan menaruh wajahnya dibalik lutututnya, memperhatikan Sehun yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Hingga sebuah ide hinggap dikepalanya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan kini diam-diam memotret kekasihnya itu yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa soal tersebut. Luhan terkikik beberapa saat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Lu?" tanya Sehun penasaran begitu dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa tegang. Luhan tersenyum polos dengan kikikkan kecil yang keluar dibibirnya.

"Tidak, tidak sedang apa-apa kok" ujarnya dengan polos. Sehun menyerengit penasaran, dia tentu saja masih belum percaya.

"Kenapa terkikik?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tertawa kecil kemudian dan itu sontak saja membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sehun yang segera mengambil ponsel milik Luhan dihadiahi teriakkan protes dari Luhan saat itu juga.

"Sehunnieee…kembalikan" rengeknya kesal. Sehun tidak mendengar, dia malah terkekeh kecil melihat beberapa foto miliknya yang baru saja diambil tadi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memotoku diam-diam hmm?" ujar Sehun dengan decakannya. Luhan hanya dapat tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi hasilnya bagus-bagus kok" sanggah Luhan dengan cepat. Sehun hanya mendengus melihatnya, dia beralih kesalah satu foto yang menurutnya sangat absurd.

"Lu, wajahku terlalu lonjong disini" ujar Sehun dengan nada tidak terima. Luhan hanya menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Itu bagus Sehunnie" ujar Luhan ngotot.

"Hapus saja ya?" bujuk Sehun dengan wajah memelas. Luhan menatapnya sebal.

"Tidak boleh. Huwaaaa Sehunniee jangan hapus" teriak Luhan saat tiba-tiba Sehun menekan tombol delete diponselnya. Sehun memijat dahinya frustasi.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai orang lain melihatnya" ujar Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk semangat. Hah, sejak kapan Sehun bisa dengan tega membuat Luhan merengek seperti itu? Well, dia bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa dia sangat benci jika melihat mood Luhan yang terkesan buruk.

.

.

"Tao gege mana?" Sehun bertanya saat melihat Kris yang melintas didepannya, lengkap dengan sebuket mawar merah ditangannya. Alis Sehun bertaut. Omong-omong, kakaknya itu sedang apa sih? Dari tadi dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak beres sambil membawa bunga tersebut.

"Ck, aku mana bisa mengatakannya seperti itu" Kris berdecak kesal sedangkan Sehun nampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hyung kenapa sih?" ujarnya risih. Kris langsung duduk disalah satu kursi disana, dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengenaskan.

"Aku ingin merayakan anniversary satu bulanku dengan Tao" ujar Kris menjelaskan. Sehun kembali dibuat bingung mendengarnya.

"Anniversary? Apa itu?" tanya Sehun polos. Kris berdecak mendengarnya. Apa adiknya ini selama berpacaran dengan kekasih rusanya itu tidak tahu apa itu anniversary? Wow, baru kali ini Kris melihat sisi SMP dari adiknya itu. Biasanya dia hanya melihat sisi dewasa dan mesumnya saja.

"Kau tidak tahu anniversary?"tanya Kris. Sehun mengangguk dengan polos.

"Anniversary itu seperti hari jadi hubunganmu dengan pacarmu. Contohnya aku dan Tao, kami berpacaran tanggal 3 bulan lalu. Nah karena sekarang tanggal 3, itu artinya aku sedang merayakan satu bulan aku dan Tao berpacaran" jelas Kris padanya. Sehun membolakan mulutnya dan bergumam 'oh' panjang setelahnya.

"Kau dan Luhan sudah pernah merayakannya?" tanya Kris balik. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memang harus ya?" tanya Sehun watados. Kris hanya dapat menepuk dahinya. Heol, ternyata Sehun tidak seromantis yang dipikirnya.

"Tidak harus sih, tapi setidaknya kau harus membuat Luhan senang kan? Yeah, sekali-kali bersikap romantis tidak apa-apa" ujar Kris cuek. Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti. Mungkin lain kali dia harus menyiapkan beberapa kejutan untuk pacar cantiknya itu, setidaknya dia harus mencobanya bukan?

"Jadi kapan aku harus merayakan annivku?" tanya Sehun balik. Kris menggumam kesal mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kalian resmi pacaran tanggal berapa?" pertanyaan Kris sukses membuat Sehun terdiam dengan mata berkedip beberapa kali. Tak lama itu, dia menggaruk kepalanya berapa kali. Tanggal berapa ya?

"Ah tunggu sebentar!" Sehun menaruh air minumnya dimeja dapur dan segera melesat pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kris yang kini memandang bingung kearahnya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Sehun sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku kecil bermotif rusa yang dibelikan Luhan padanya beserta sebuah kalender lipat yang ada ditangannya.

"Perasaan aku melingkar tanggalnya" gumam Sehun dengan nada yakin. Kris berdecak melihatnya.

"AHAAA" teriakkan milik Sehun sukses membuat Kris terperanjat, dia memukul dahi Sehun dengan ketus. "Jangan teriak-teriak, telingaku sakit bocah!" dengus Kris kesal.

Sehun nampaknya tidak mempedulikannya, dia malah sibuk menatapi sebuah tanggal yang dilingkarnya disana. Sehun tersenyum lebar "Aku dan Luhan resmi berpacaran tanggal 8, eum bulan januari" ujar Sehun. Kris mengerutkan dahinya.

"Berarti tanggal 8 dibulan ini, kau dan Luhan resmi berpacaran 6 bulan. Bisa dikatakan sudah setengah tahun sih" ujar Kris. Mendengar hal itu, mendadak mata Sehun berbinar-binar. Woww, sudah selama itu ya dia dan Luhan berpacaran?

"Sudah lama ya?" ujar Sehun dengan nada kegirangan miliknya. Kris memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sedikit tidak menyangka sih jika adiknya yang bocah itu bisa langgeng dengan pacarnya.

"Jadi, biasanya orang annive sering buat apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Kris memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Cari saja diinternet. Gezzz" dengus Kris. Sehun hanya mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya disaku celanannya kemudian langsung browsing tentang beberapa hal mengenai anniv.

Melihat hal itu Kris segera berbalik, dia menyentikkan jarinya tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung. "Apa?"

"No sex, kalian masih belum cukup umur. Coba hal-hal yang lebih posititf" celetuk Kris sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mendumel dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Cih, memangnya aku mesum sepertinya. Enak saja" sunggutnya kesal.

.

.

.

Ini tepat tanggal 8, dan kemarin mereka sudah menyelesaikan ujian semester terakhir dan untung saja hari tepat dimana mereka merayakan hari jadi hubungan keduanya, Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan sebuah undangan.

"Ah, aku harus beli kue" Sehun kini terlihat berpikir sejenak. Uang sebenarnya bukan masalah untuknya. Bukan berarti dia harus meminta uang dari orang tuanya. Sehun punya tabungan sendiri, karena semua jajannya selama seminggu selalu dia tabung tanpa paksaan sama sekali.

Sehun mulai memikirkan beberapa barang yang sekiranya akan menjadi kesukaan Luhan nantinya. Oke, Sehun harus cepat-cepat bergegas sebelum Luhan pulang dari perpustakaan kota. Oh ya, Sehun baru menyadari jika dia harus menjemput Luhan dua jam lagi. Hah, bagaimana bisa Sehun melupakannya? Ck.

.

.

Sehun sampai disebuah mall dengan mata berpendar kesana kemari. Beberapa kali dia menengok kesalah satu tempat yang menjual boneka dan saat itu pula dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Boneka Luhan sudah banyak, ditambah lagi saat ulang tahunnya Sehun sempat membelinya sebuah boneka.

Sehun menggumam bingung, pandangan matanya tertuju kebeberapa tempat, dia seharusnya mencari barang yang berkesan. Tapi….apa ya?

Sehun berjalan tanpa sadar, dia sampai didepan tempat penjualan perhiasan dan pernak-pernik lainnya. Sehun berjalan memasuki tempat tersebut dengan pandangan ragu miliknya, matanya tak berhenti melihat kesana-kemari hingga matanya berhenti disalah satu liontin yang menggantung disana. Sehun tersenyum kecil, melihat liontin yang berbentuk seperti diamond berwarna silver.

"Apa kau ingin membelinya?"

"Eh?" Sehun berujar linglung saat salah seorang pegawai bertanya padanya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak yakin.

"Kau bisa menaruh dua buah foto didalamnya" ujar pegawai itu lagi. Sehun memandang liontin tersebut dengan pandangan tertarik, dia tersenyum simpul.

"Bisa kulihat sebentar?" tanya Sehun. Setelah membuka beberapa kali bagian liontin tersebut, mendadak Sehun mendapat sebuah ide brilliant. Ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk diberikan pada Luhan bukan? Ini tidak terlalu terlihat feminism karena biar bagaimana pun, pacarnya seorang lelaki, right?

"Menarik, bisa kuambil satu?" ujar Sehun. Pegawai tersebut tersenyum.

"Kau romantis sekali. Sudah SMA kelas berapa?" pegawai tersebut bertanya. Sehun tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Err…aku masih SMP, tingkat akhir" ujar Sehun. Pegawai tersebut terlihat terkejut namun akhirnya tertawa untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ada.

"Kau terlihat dewasa untuk anak SMP, pasti pacarmu bahagia sekali" ujar pegawai itu. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Apa….noona punya saran lainnya untuk hadiah? Eumm…selain liontin itu misalnya" ujar Sehun.

Pegawai yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu terlihat berpikir hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum sambil mengambil sepasang bracelet berwarna masing-masing gold dan silver.

"Apa ini?"

"Sebuah gelang couple" ujar pegawai tersebut menjelaskan. Sehun menatapnya kagum.

"Ini stok terakhir karena banyak yang memesannya. Harganya juga…lebih mahal dari yang lain. Jika kau tidak mau, tidak apa" ujar pegawai tersebut. Sehun tersenyum sambil memperhatikan gelang tersebut dengan mata yang beberapa kali berkedip. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ambil dua, warna silver" ujar Sehun.

"Bungkus sekalian dengan liontinnya, aku akan membayarnya sekalian dengan liontin"

.

.

.

Luhan mengetuk kakinya dengan bosan. Dia berdiri didepan pintu gedung perpustakaan dan masih menunggu Sehun menjemputnya. Inginnya Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk membaca, tapi entah kenapa Sehun sedang malas-malasnya membaca padahal biasanya Sehun akan sangat gemar membaca bersama meski bukan buku-buku cerita yang biasa Luhan baca. Sehun hanya akan membaca beberapa buku ensiklopedia dan juga beberapa buku tentang sains. Ugh, apa Sehun tidak akan bosan membaca buku seperti itu?

Luhan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, tangannya mulai pegal jika harus memegang buku sebanyak ini ditangannya. Dia sudah lapar dan haus. Heuh, kenapa Sehun lama sekali ya?

Tiiinnn Tiinnn

Luhan terlonjak mendengar suara klakson motor yang benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Matanya beralih kearah motor yang baru saja berhenti tepat didepannya, dan itu adalah Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dengan cemberut saat Sehun terlihat turun dari motornya.

"Lama sekali" keluh Luhan dengan kesal. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, dia mengambil ahli beberapa buku milik Luhan yang dipegang pemuda itu dan menaruhnya ditas ransel miliknya.

"Ayo" Sehun menggandeng Luhan dengan semangat menuju motornya. Setelah memakaikan Luhan helm dan jaket miliknya, kini Sehun menjalankan motornya dengan Luhan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya dibelakang.

.

.

"Ini" Luhan mengambil se-cup bubble tea miliknya yang baru saja dibeli Sehun. Keduanya kini sedang berada ditaman kota sambil memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Tergolong sepi sebenarnya, karena ini masih tergolong jam kerja.

"Jadi, Sehunnie kenapa? Diam saja dari tadi" celetuk Luhan memandang aneh kearah Sehun yang kini terdiam ditempatnya.

Chup~~ Luhan berkedip beberapa kali saat merasakan sebuah ciuman mendarat dipipinya. Wajahnya memerah tanpa ditahan dengan lirikkan gugupnya kearah Sehun yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sehunnie kenapa?" tanya Luhan ragu. Apa….Sehun mencoba untuk memutuskannya ya?

"Happy anniversary Lu" bisik Sehun hingga tanpa sadar Luhan merasakan sebuah benda melingkar ditangannya. Sebuah gelang bewarna silver dengan beberapa ukiran indah dipinggirannya. Luhan memandang Sehun tak percaya.

"Ini…." Luhan tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Hari ini tepat 6 bulan kita berpacaran. Jadi…eumm aku membelikan ini untukmu. Lihat? Aku juga punya satu" Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang kini dipakaikan gelang yang sama dengan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar menatapnya "Ini….indah sekali Sehunnie" Luhan berujar takjub dengan mata yang berbinar, menatap kearah gelang yang melingkar indah ditangannya.

Tak sampai disitu kali ini Luhan dikejutkan lagi oleh sesuatu yang nampak berada didepan wajahnya. Sebuah liontin berbentuk diamond berwarna silver juga. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Untukku?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, Luhan meraihnya dengan segera kemudian terkejut saat didalam liontin tersebut ternyata tersimpan fotonya bersama Sehun dengan dua pose. Luhan terkekeh melihat foto-foto tersebut.

Selang beberapa lama, wajah Luhan terlihat murung "Ada apa? Apa kau tak suka hadiahnya?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Luhan menggeleng dengan pandangan sedihnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak memberikan hadiah apapun untuk Sehunnie"lanjutnya dengan lirih. Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya sembari mengelus lembut surai milik pacarnya itu.

"Tidak usah. Cukup Xiaolu selalu bersamaku saja sudah cukup" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendengus kecil.

"Sehunnie gombal" dengusnya kesal. Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Eumm, biar saja. Gombal pada pacar sendiri kok" sanggah Sehun dengan cepat.

"Eumm..Sehunnie? Happy anniv juga. Aku mencintaimu" bisik Luhan lembut. Sehun tersenyum kecil sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok dipelukannya.

"Hmm….Aku lebih mencintaimu XiaoLu"

Dan jujur saja, mereka tetap disana sambil berpelukan, tak peduli dengan tatapan kagum orang melihat sepasang remaja yang sedang menikmati waktu berdua ditaman itu.

.

.

TBCXD.

A/N : Yoshhh,,,, ini udah chap 7 dan berarti masih ada 3 chaptered lagi yng tersisa sblum ff ini ending~~. Maaf jika kelamaan. Untuk hari ini author posting 4 ff sekaligus. Dan itu ff hunhan semua, mkanya agak kelamaan updatenya

Thanks buat yng udah kasih review soal ff ini dan kasih semangat. Btw, maaf ya kalau cman smpai chaptered 10 xD. Itu udah batas maksimal soalnya. Wkwkwkw. Smoga aja nggak stuck yaah?

Oh ya, bagi yng ingn tanya soal author atau ff author dan bgi yang tidak ada line, slahkan hubungi author diinsta aja : _gladysb. Itu khusus buat reader2 author dan akun itu khusus buat yng pngen tahu soal updatean ff author. Klau mau tanya, silahkan. Pengen DM, slahkan. Author nggk songong kok. Wkakak.

Diakun itu juga author slalu kasih tahu kpan author akan update. SOoooo…slhkan difollow jika ada yang mau~~.

Akhir kata….jgn lupa review. Sampai ketemu di chap depan^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Falling in You

Main Cast : HunHan

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance

Rating : T

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Sorry For Late Update^^

.

Don't forget to leave review please!

.

Happy reading~

.

Chaptered 8

.

Ini hanya tentang drama, tapi entah kenapa Sehun begitu sangat terpengaruh. Lama-lama dia menyesal mengikuti keinginan ibunya untuk menyuruhnya menonton drama. Yang benar saja! Sehun sebenarnya menolak, namun ibunya bersi keras untuk menyuruhnya menonton. Ini untuk sebagai pelajaran hidup, kata ibunya dengan wajah sok menasihati.

Sehun kesal sendiri jadinya. Biar bagaimana pun hatinya cukup tersentuh saat melihat beberapa adegan sedih didrama itu. Salahkan Sehun yang selalu terbawa suasana, dia sampai tidak sadar jika hatinya juga ikut-ikutan melankonis. Meski dia tidak menangis sampai ada ingusnya seperti ibunya dan err—Kris, tapi tetap saja cerita dalam drama itu begitu 'ngena' dihati Sehun.

"Kenapa Big boss tidak peka sekali sih" kini ibunya menggerutu dan Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

For God Shake! Sehun memang tahu jika film ini begitu terkenal bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya sudah membicarakannya. Tapi…yang benar saja! Film itu sudah lama, menurutnya. Ibunya ketinggalan sekali, Cih. Kris juga sama, tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama kurang up to date.

"Sehun! Kau harus menghayati! Ish, kau ini yaa" ibunya kali ini menegur Sehun yang sibuk mengunyah pop corn ditangannya.

"Eomma….aku mengantuk" ujar Sehun dengan pandangan suntuk. Kris langsung menjitak dahi Sehun dengan tidak berperike-hyung-an.

"Apa sih?" Sehun menggerutu. Moodnya dalam keadaan buruk, ini karena drama ini! Seharusnya dia saat ini sedang asik bertelpon ria dengan pacarnya sekaligus mengucapkan selamat malam atau mendengarkan nyanyian lullaby yang sering Luhan nyanyikan padanya. Ugh! Sehun makin kesal saja.

"Nonton saja….tinggal satu episode kok. Besok nanti dilanjut lagi" ujar Kris sambil memandang lurus kedepan padahal Sehun tahu juga jika Kris sedang menahan hasrat untuk menelpon sang kekasih. Cih, sok penurut sekali sih.

"Hah? Memangnya ini episode berapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Dua"

"APA?!" Sehun langsung menaikkan volume suaranya saat itu juga dan dihadiahi cubitan sayang dari ibunya yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Akh" Sehun meringis kesal.

"Diam. Lihat? Dr Kang terlihat sedih sekali" tunjuk ibunya dengan pandangan tak bersalah. Sehun menggeram kesal dalam hati, hingga akhirnya dia menghela nafas sabar untuk kesekian kalinya. Beruntung saja besok adalah weekend jadi dia tidak perlu bangun pagi.

Oke, satu episode dan setelah itu kelar kan? Uh oke, ini tidak akan lama…Amiinn. Dan tanpa sadar, Sehun akan selalu memanjatkan doanya mulai dari sekarang, berharap jika listrik mati atau apapun agar ibunya mengijinkannya tidur, dan menelpon Luhan tentunya.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah bangun dan mempersiapkan beberapa alat sekolahnya. Dia dan Luhan juga harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dan beberapa bimbel karena mereka sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Meski waktu keduanya harus dibatasi karena harus serius belajar, tapi Sehun dan Luhan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk belajar. Dan well, Sehun harus menjadi tutor dadakan untuk pelajaran matematika pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan menjadi tutor bahasa inggris untuk Sehun.

Karena Sehun termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu pandai bahasa inggris. Beda dengan Luhan, jadi intinya keduanya saling melengkapi dan menjadi tutor dadakan. Uh, cukup mengesankan.

"Aku pergi ya mom" teriak Sehun begitu dia sudah selesai meneguk susu cokelatnya dimeja. Pagi seperti ini Kris belum bangun, pria itu punya beberapa jam kuliah siang dan mustahil juga jika Kris akan bangun sepagi ini.

Ibunya terlihat muncul dengan apron yang masih terpasang ditubuhnya sambil membawa beberapa kotak makan.

"Yang satunya untukmu, satunya lagi untuk Luhan. Semangat untuk sekolahnya honey" ibunya berujar. Sehun mengangguk saja lalu mengambil ahli kotak bekal tersebut ketangannya. Ayahnya memang tidak ada karena punya pekerjaan diluar kota selama tiga hari. Dan hari ini adalah tepat hari kedua ayahnya pergi, rumahnya lumayan sepi tanpa ayahnya.

"uh-hm" Sehun hanya mengangguk saja setelah sebelumnya dia mengecup pipi ibunya lalu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari rumah dan langsung mengendarai motornya untuk menjemput Luhan.

.

.

Hal yang Sehun benci adalah….Luhan sakit. Kekasihnya itu hanya meringkuk dikasurnya lengkap dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayu. Suhu tubuhnya panas dan juga keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya. Sehun memandangnya khawatir, dia berniat tidak masuk sekolah tapi Luhan melarangnya. Sekolah adalah hal yang utama, lagian Sehun bisa menjenguk dan menjaga Luhan sepulang sekolah nanti. Asalkan Sehun tidak mengabaikan sekolahnya, Luhan tidak akan marah.

"Sehunnie….masih ada mama disini. Pergi kesekolah saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanya demam" suara serak Luhan terdengar dibalik selimut yang membungkus dirinya. Sehun menghela nafas lalu dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Luhan membalik tubuhnya lalu menghadap Sehun, bibirnya masih terlihat kering dan pucat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan mengangguk yakin sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Minum obatmu, dan istirahat dengan baik, jangan lupa makan bubur dan jangan makan apapun yang bisa membuatmu sakit. Turuti perkataan mama dan jangan melawan. Aku akan menjengukmu sepulang sekolah nanti dan jangan berkeliaran kemana-mana. Cukup istirahat disini saja" celoteh Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan mencerutkan bibirnya mendengar celotehan Sehun. Pacarnya itu terlihat cerewet sekali sih.

"Iya iya" ujar Luhan dengan nada sebalnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu menundukan kepalanya agar bisa mencium wajah kekasihnya. Mulai dari kening sampai bibir plum milik kekasihnya yang sedikit pucat. Luhan hanya dapat menaikan selimutnya sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya yang sebelumnya merah karena demam kini lebih memerah karena perlakuan Sehun barusan.

Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan. "Cepat sembuh hmm? Oh ya, eomma membuatkan telur omelet kesukaanmu. Makan ya? Aku pergi dulu. Tunggu aku, dan cepat sembuh" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus lembut rambut milik Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk patuh dengan senyum lebarnya "Ingat kata-kataku tadi kan? Oke, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa XiaoLu, love you" ujar Sehun sekali lagi. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil lalu tiba-tiba memegang tangan Sehun dengan tangan hangatnya.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan tanya "Hmm?"

"L-Love you too" ujar Luhan malu-malu. Sehun terkekeh gemas lalu sekali lagi mengusak sayang rambut kekasihnya itu dan segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Lu, jangan melamun sayang. Mama tahu kau merindukan Sehun, tapi ingat kan? Kau harus minum obat" tegur ibunya saat Luhan melamun, memikirkan Sehun untuk hari ini. Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah dengan decakkan kecil.

"Tapi ma…obatnya terlalu banyak" dengus Luhan. Ibunya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Yang benar saja! Obat yang akan diminum oleh Luhan hanya tiga kok. Itu pun kecil-kecil.

"Mama akan melapor ke Sehun kalau begitu. Jadi Sehun akan marah dan ngambek juga—"

"Ah, iya iya. Luhan minum kok ma. Lihat?" Luhan mulai mengambil ahli gelas berisi air putih dan juga beberapa butir obat ditangannya. Ibunya tersenyum puas melihatnya, Sehun adalah ancaman terbaik. Luhan takut jika Sehun akan marah padanya karena tidak mau minum obat. Luhan tahu bagaimana Sehun, pacar tampannya itu akan mendiamkannya meski tidak meninggalkannya sendirian sih. Tapi kan…kalau Sehun hanya mendiamkannya dan tidak menjawabnya saat bercerita kan sedih juga.

"Sudah kan?" Luhan bersungut kesal begitu melihat ibunya tertawa kecil. Luhan hanya dapat cemberut, lidahnya masih dapat mengecap rasa pahit dari obat yang diminumnya. Hah…Luhan benci sakit karena dia benci obat. Andai saja semalaman dia tidak minum minuman dingin saat nonton drama, Luhan tidak akan sakit.

Atau saja…Luhan tidak mengkonsumsi ice cream berlebihan yang diberikan Xiumin—sepupunya. Luhan hanya dapat menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil mendengus beberapa kali. Demamnya sudah mulai turun dan tidak sepanas tadi. Meski Luhan masih merasa pusing dengan tubuhnya.

"Lu, mama akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli yogurt. Sehun akan datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena dia minta izin tadi" perkataan ibunya membuat Luhan berdecak heran.

Sehun ini memang berlebihan, sudah jelas Luhan bilang bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun adalah sosok yang cukup keras kepala, cukup overprotective, dan cukup berlebihan. Untung saja pacar tampannya itu pandai, jadi dia mungkin akan dengan mudahnya.

Ting—tong.

Luhan terperanjat, mendengar suara bell rumah yang terdengar. Dia tahu jelas jika ibunya sedang pergi kesupermarket dan Luhan juga tidak tahu mengenai siapa yang menekan bellnya. Luhan menghela nafas lalu dengan perlahan turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan langkah sempoyongan serta menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan berpegangan erat-erat pada pegangan tangga.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan dengan susah payah akhirnya dia sampai dipintu utama. Clekk~~ Luhan mengadah, didepannya terlihat Sehun yang berdiri, lengkap dengan baju santainya juga tas selempang yang berada digenggamannya. Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan, lalu segera menahan tubuh Luhan yang hampir saja rubuh jika dia tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Lu, astaga! Dimana mama dan baba hm? Kenapa kau yang membuka pintu?" tanya Sehun khawatir sambil melemparkan tas selempangnya disofa ruang tengah dan menggendong Luhan ala bridal style menuju kamar. Luhan tidak menjawab, dia malah menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Sehun sambil memeluk erat leher pacarnya itu.

"Mama pergi kesupermarket. Baba sedang kerja" ujar Luhan menjelaskan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu membaringkan Luhan ketempat tidur dan tak lupa menyelimuti tubuh Luhan. Sehun mengangkat telapak tangannya lalu meletakkannya kedahi Luhan, memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya demam Luhan tidak panas seperti tadi. Suhu tubuh Luhan masih sedikit panas, tapi setidaknya ini lebih mendingan.

"Sudah makan? Minum obat?" tanya Sehun sambil menaruh ponselnya dimeja milik Luhan lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk disudut ranjang milik Luhan dan menatapi kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan lekat.

"Hmm. Sudah" ujar Luhan dengan suara kecil. Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Mama sudah memberitahuku soal kenapa kau sakit. Kau minum minuman soda dingin tengah malam saat menonton drama" ujar Sehun dengan nada jengkel. Ini soal drama lagi, drama yang sama yang ditonton oleh ibunya dan Kris. Hah…memangnya kenapa semua orang begitu tergila-gila pada drama itu?

Luhan memilin ujung selimutnya dengan pandangan kikuk "Tapi Sehunnie…dramanya kan bagus. Sehunnie juga nonton kan? Eomma bilang iya" ujar Luhan dengan nada polos. Sehun hanya berdecak. Ibunya memang berniat mempermalukannya ya?

"Eomma memaksaku, Lu. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menontonnya" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Tapi Hunnie suka kan dramanya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengerjap lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Tidak juga" celetuk Sehun.

Luhan memberengut mendengarnya lalu mencibir "Bilang saja iya"

"Oh ya, aku juga dengar kau memakan banyak ice cream saat dengan Xiumin. Benar?" kali ini Sehun bertanya lagi dengan pandangan tajamnya. Luhan hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya berat lalu mengangguk kaku.

"Ta-tapi Sehunnie…ice creamnya kan enak" cicit Luhan saat kalimat terakhirnya. Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Enak sih enak, tapi akibatnya kau jadi sakit Lu" cetus Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

Luhan hanya bersungut-sungut lalu memasang wajah cemberut. Sehun hanya tersenyum gemas. "Cepatlah sembuh hm? Kau membuatku khawatir" ujar Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kecil kearahnya—mirip seperti senyum bocah.

"Sehunnie~~" panggil Luhan sambil mengisyaratkan agar Sehun duduk didekatnya. Sehun menurut saja, lalu merasakan sepasang tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya kini memeluk pinggangnya erat. Luhan menyusupkan kepalanya di perut Sehun kemudian memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun tersenyum simpul, dia juga segera mengelus pelan rambut milik Luhan dengan lembut sesekali memilin ujung rambut milik Luhan.

"Tadi aku memberimu izin, Lu. Dua atau tiga minggu lagi kita ujian, kau harus cepat sembuh oke? Jangan meminum atau memakan makanan dan minuman yang membuatmu sakit. Perhatikan juga jam istirahatmu, jangan sering main bola" celoteh Sehun. Wajah Luhan tertekuk, dia kan suka sepak bola. Tapi kan…ah sudahlah. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar adanya, seharusnya dia harus lebih memperhatikan tentang kesehatannya dan kesiapannya. Ujian akhir tinggal didepan mata. Jadi…tidak ada salahnya jika Luhan mulai serius bukan?

"Uhm…ya" gumam Luhan pelan. Sehun hanya mendengus geli sambil menyamankan posisinya.

"Sehunnie?"

"Ya?"

"Aku…mengantuk" lirih Luhan pelan. Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau begitu, tidur saja. Aku akan menjagamu disini" ujar Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab, dia mulai menutup matanya yang mulai sayu kemudian segera terlelap dengan nyamannya saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang mengelus lembut surai cokelat madu miliknya.

.

.

Luhan terbangun kala itu, dia tidur dengan nyenyak sekali. Tubuhnya tidak sepusing tadi, juga tidak sepanas tadi. Meski masih sedikit lemas. Luhan menguap lebar beberapa kali setelah membuka matanya hingga dia termangu saat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan berada diatas kepalanya juga sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Luhan mengadah, menampakan Sehun—pacar tampannya—yang kini sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk lengkap dengan kepalanya menyamping.

Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, namun yang Luhan tahu adalah kedua tangan Sehun terlihat seakan melindunginya sedari tadi.

"Lu" Luhan memalingkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Disana sudah ada ibunya yang kini tersenyum memandangi bagaimana posisi Luhan dan Sehun yang terlihat menggemaskan. Ouh sadarlah, mereka seperti sepasang suami istri sekarang namun kenyataannya adalah mereka hanya sepasang kekasih bocah SMP. Tapi siapa sangka mereka terlihat manis saat bersama?

"Bangunkan Sehun dan ajak dia makan, dia sedari tadi belum makan loh karena menjagamu" bisik ibunya dengan suara kecil. Luhan mengangguk sekilas setelah ibunya mengecup lembut dahinya.

"Sehun begitu khawatir padamu, sayang. Cepatlah bangunkan dia. Mama takut nantinya dia yang sakit" ujar ibunya setelah sebelumnya berlalu dari sana.

Luhan memandang kearah Sehun lagi lalu menepuk beberapa kali pipi sang pacar. Tak lama kemudian Sehun mulai terusik dari tidur tampannya. Dia perlahan membuka matanya yang masih sayu dan berat tersebut. Sehun mengusap wajahnya sebentar kemudian menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Luhan yang kini memandangnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Sudah bangun?" Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali melihat Sehun yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Masih demam?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Mama memanggil kita tadi. Sehunnie tidak makan dari tadi, jadi harus makan sekarang" cetus Luhan.

"Tapi Lu.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Sehunnie….kau tidak mau sakit kan?" ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah saja saat merasakan Luhan yang kini menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana. Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

"Sehunnieee" itu teriakan Luhan saat Sehun tiba-tiba mematikan TV karena Luhan ingin menonton drama. Malam ini memang Sehun memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Luhan sekaligus menjaga pacar cantiknya itu. Dan jelas saja, saat jam seperti ini Luhan tiba-tiba ngotot untuk menonton drama yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Sehun memelototinya dengan pandangan tidak setuju "Tidak Lu, kau bahkan baru saja sembuh" ujar Sehun dengan pandangan memohon. Luhan hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Tapi kan…"

"Luhan, tidak boleh" celetuk Sehun lagi sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi remote TV yang berada ditangannya.

Ayah dan ibu Luhan hanya tertawa cekikikkan melihat keduanya yang kini memperebutkan remote TV disana. Kedua orang tuanya sepertinya tidak berniat untuk membantu putra manisnya itu.

"Lu! Huwaaaa" Sehun berteriak heboh saat Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa geli karena berhasil menggigit lengan Sehun dan mengecup leher Sehun yang mendadak geli. Kini dia dapat melihat Sehun yang berlari kencang menuju seberang sofa yang bersebrangan denganLuhan disana.

"Sehunnieee~~ tidak lama kok" ujar Luhan dengan nada menyedihkannya. Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya lalu menggeleng tegas. Luhan mencerutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak bol—Lu jangan ber-aegyo!" cetus Sehun kesal saat Luhan mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya. Luhan hanya terkikik melihat Sehun yang salah tingkah saat itu juga.

"Sehunnn"

"Tidak"

"Sehunnieee"

"Ti-dak"

"Sehunnieeeeee"

"Arkhhh iya iya. Baik, setengah jam saja oke?" ujar Sehun. Luhan memandangnya tidak terima. Baru saja Luhan ingin membantah tapi Sehun segera memotongnya.

"Iya atau tidak sama sekali" potong Sehun.

Luhan mendengus dengan wajah tertekuk lalu mengangguk kemudian memfokuskan dirinya menonton tampilan drama didepannya sedangkan Sehun mengawasinya disampingnya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Hah, sekali lagi. Drama ini adalah fokus utama semua orang. Sepertinya cita-cita Sehun menjadi actor saja kalau begini. Hah…

.

.

TBC XD

.

A/N :

Annyeong all~~ udah update nihh. Dan omong-omong, drama yng ditonton itu DOTS. Wkwkw, abisnya smua teman sekolah pada ngomongi drama itu, dan jadi suka korea krena drama itu. Wkakak, sering ngakak pas mreka kyak dramatis gitu cerita soal drama. Author sih cukup senyumin aja, sambil mkir2 ide buat ff ini.

Ehh…kebawa diff ini deh. Jadi jngn heran yeth. Namanya juga imajinasi. Wkakakak.

Oh ya, ada yng pngen kasih saran atau apapun itu? Omong2 ff ini tinggal dua chap lagi dan itu bklan end *sekedar ingatin nih.

Jngan lupa review yeth. Siapa tahu saran kalian bisa author jadiin ide dichap depannya. Kekeke, review kalian penting lohh….jadi jngan pelit2 ngasih review. Hehehe.

.

Oke sgitu aja cuap2nya….see you in next chap all

.

Author insta acc : _gladysb


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Falling in You

Main Cast : HunHan

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance

Rating : T

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulangan yang terakhir dan Sehun benar-benar bangun pagi-pagi dan langsung mempersiapkan diri kesekolah. Dia sebelumnya sudah belajar semalam setelah itu dia langsung menelpon Luhan dan memastikan jika Luhan benar-benar sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan belajarnya. Sehun sedikit tidak tega melihat wajah Luhan yang kusut setiap hari jika memikirkan ujian kelulusan. Sehun yakin jika pacar cantiknya itu akan lulus, namun kekhawatiran Luhan terlalu berlebihan.

Ah…apakah Luhan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk belajar ya? Padahal tidak perlu seperti itu, pacar cantiknya itu pintar meski agak sedikit ceroboh. Tapi…itu tidak membuat Sehun merasa kesal padanya. Semua sifat Luhan adalah hal favoritnya.

"Mom, aku pergi dulu" Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya yang masih sibuk sarapan. Dia melirik kearah Kris yang sibuk mengunyah roti.

"Semangat untuk ulangannya my lil brother" ujar Kris dengan nada keren yang menjadi gayanya. Sehun terkikik kecil lalu mengangkat jempolnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk memperhatikan pacar kecilmu itu. Luhan terlihat akan gila karena ujian" ujar Kris. Sehun mengangguk lalu tertawa kecil. Sehabis ini dia juga harus menjemput Luhan dirumahnya dan pergi kesekolah bersama.

.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Sehun sudah sampai didepan rumah pacarnya itu, setelah pamit pada –uhuk—calon mertua, dia mengajak Luhan keluar dari rumah dengan tangan yang sibuk menenteng bekal Luhan dan untuknya juga. Ibu Luhan benar-benar memperhatikan dirinya juga bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya membuat bekal Luhan dan bekal Sehun juga.

"Sudah siap untuk hari ini?" Sehun bertanya begitu Luhan memakai helmnya. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan memelas.

"Ayolah Lu, kau akan lulus sayang. Kau sudah belajar dengan giat kan?" Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat wajah Luhan kali ini.

Luhan mengangguk lagi "Tapi…bagaimana jika nilaiku kurang memuaskan"

"Hey, itu tidak mungkin. Nilaimu bagus, aku yakin itu. Kau sudah belajar kan semalam?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk yakin. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Itu bagus. Nah, ayo naik, nanti kita akan telat" Luhan mengangguk lalu mulai naik dibelakang Sehun.

"Pengangan"—usai berkata seperti itu Sehun dapat merasakan tangan Luhan yang menyusup dipingganya dan memeluknya erat. Sehun tersenyum simpul, pelukan Luhan benar-benar yang terbaik.

Setidaknya, Luhan benar-benar tidak perlu khawatir tentang hasil ujiannya. Nilai Luhan itu bagus, wajar saja karena luhan itu tergolong pandai dan Sehun tidak ingin jika Luhan tidak percaya mengenai kemampuannya sendiri.

Mereka pasti akan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, Sehun yakin dengan hal itu.

.

.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia meringkuk masuk kedalam pelukan Sehun saat Sehun datang dengan membawa amplop putih berisi pernyataan lulus atau tidak. Luhan sengaja tidak mengambilnya sendiri karena dia sendiri takut jika dia tahu dia tidak lulus.

Sehun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya bergerak liar dan mendapati banyak sekali anak seangkatan mereka yang terlihat memadati lapangan guna melihat hasil ujian mereka apakah mereka lulus dari sekolah atau tidak. Sehun tersenyum simpul, Luhan memang selalu bersembunyi jika dirinya takut.

Lihatlah sekarang? Kekasihnya itu nampak duduk meringkuk dipelukannya sedangkan Sehun sendiri tengah duduk dibangku taman sekolah yang terletak lumayan jauh dari lapangan sekolah. Luhan sendiri yang bilang jika dia selalu kesal dengan keributan, apalagi kekasihnya itu nampak takut dan cemas soal hasil ujiannya.

"Lu, kau harus buka amplopnya. Mana mungkin kau tahu kau lulus atau tidak jika kau meringkuk seperti ini hmm" ujar Sehun. Luhan menggeleng kuat dalam pelukannya.

"Sehunnie saja. Aku tidak mau. Aku takut!" ujar Luhan lagi dengan suara teredam.

"Bagaimana dengan punyamu—"

"Sehunnie saja yang baca" potong Luhan lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu mulai membuka amplop pertama—amplop miliknya. Dia merobek bagian atas sampul putih tersebut lalu mengambil secarik kertas didalamnya. Sehun membacanya dalam diam lalu tersenyum kecil saat mendapati tulisan 'Lulus' dibagian bawahnya.

Kali ini dia hanya diam saja saat dia mengambil sampul milik Luhan lalu merobek bagian atasnya. Tak berselang lama dia membaca dalam diam kertas tersebut. Luhan bergerak tak nyaman dalam pelukannya dengan mencengkram baju seragam yang dipakainya nanti.

"Ba—bagaimana?" tanya Luhan dengan mata tertutup. Sehun terkikik kecil lalu berdehem sebentar.

"Lihat saja sendiri" cetusnya. Luhan mendengus kesal lalu memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tap—"

"Kau lulus sayang" ujar Sehun lagi dengan nada yakin. Luhan mengerjap dengan wajah bodoh. Apa…Sehun baru saja bilang dia lulus? Oh kenapa dia mendadak lemot seperti ini?

"A-apa?"

Sehun tersenyum gemas lalu mencubit hidung bangir Luhan dengan kekehan kecilnya lalu mengangkat secarik kertas milik Luhan yang jelas tertulis jika Luhan memang benar-benar lulus.

"Kau bahkan punya nilai rata-rata yang bagus sayang" ujar Sehun sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar, senyumnya melebar dengan tawa bahagia yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Happp

Sehun dengan sigap menangkap Luhan saat Luhan tiba-tiba loncat dan duduk dipangkuannya dengan tawa bahagia sambil mengibaskan kertas ditangannya "Yeayyy aku lulus. Huwaaaa….aku lulusss" teriak Luhan.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang jelas sekali menggemaskan tersebut. Dia ikut tersenyum saat Luhan melempar senyum padanya. Bahkan Sehun benar-benar menciumi seluruh wajah Luhan saking gemasnya melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sedang bahagia. Kedua mata rusa tersebut berbinar cerah dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hehehe…kita pulang kan?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Yasudah ayo pulang" ujar Luhan dengan semangat. Sehun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bagaimana kita bisa pulang jika kau masih ada diatas pangkuanku Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan gemasnya. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Sehunnie kan bisa gendong" ujarnya enteng. Sehun mendengung lalu mengangguk pasrah saat dia harus berjalan keparkiran dengan Luhan yang memeluknya seperti koala. Ah, untung saja Luhan ringan. Well, Luhan memang menggemaskan saat manja dan Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan soal itu.

.

.

Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, dan Baekhyun berkumpul dirumah Sehun saat malam hari. Keempatnya berencana untuk menghabiskan malam dengan nonton film action bersama juga melakukan pajama party untuk merayakan hari kelulusan mereka.

Kebetulan ibu Sehun juga menyuruh Sehun memanggil beberapa temannya juga Luhan tentunya untuk menginap—karena Kris yang sibuk dengan pacarnya juga ayah dan ibunya sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis sampai tiga hari kedepan. Bisa dibilang ayah dan ibu Sehun akan kembali setelah Sehun merayakan acara kelulusannya disekolah.

"Sehunnie, mana keripiknya?" Luhan terlihat berjalan menyusul Sehun kedapur saat melihat Sehun yang tengah mengambil beberapa keripik didalam kulkas.

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu membenarkan kancing piyama Luhan yang terlihat berantakan—mungkin karena Luhan sedari tadi berguling-guling dikarpet. Luhan tersenyum kecil, dia terlihat menggemaskan dengan piyama berwarna biru muda yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya sedangkan Sehun memakai piyama yang sama dengannya hanya saja punya Sehun lebih terlihat besar.

"Mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan cemberut "Mereka mengacuhkanku. Asik dengan dunia sendiri dan lebih suka bicara dengan mereka saja, huh. Sehunnie tahu? Mereka berciuman tadi" celoteh Luhan tiada henti. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya, memang tidak merasa aneh jika pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu begitu lengket dimana saja. Kadang kala Sehun juga kesal sendiri jika harus bersama dengan pasangan mesum macam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka adalah teman Sehun bukan?

"Kau bersamaku saja. Oh ya, bantu aku membawa beberapa makanan ini keruang tengah dan aku akan menyusulmu, oke Xiaolu?" Sehun mengacak gemas rambut Luhan.

"Ayey captain" Luhan berujar dengan menggemaskan.

.

.

"Aku mengantuk Hunnie" bisik Luhan pelan saat keempatnya kini menonton sebuah film bajak laut. Sebenarnya Luhan cukup menggemari genre film ini namun salahkan juga kenapa matanya sungguh tidak dapat diajak kerja sama disaat-saat seperti ini.

Sehun menghela nafas, dia kembali melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih asik menonton film sesekali bercakap-cakap ria.

"Chan?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menghadap Sehun yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kalian menginap disini kan?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kita sekamar" ulang Sehun lagi. Chanyeol mendengus lalu mengangguk saja.

"Sehun" Luhan memanggil Sehun lagi dengan mata sayu pertanda mengantuk. Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengambil se-cup popcorn berukuran jumbo milik Luhan dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Dia kini menarik Luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya dan memposisikan selimut untuk membungkus tubuh Luhan yang kini asik memeluknya.

"Tidur dulu disini, aku akan memindahkanmu dikamar setelah kami habis nonton" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk patuh dan mulai memejamkan matanya, tak lupa menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun sedangkan kedua tangannya melingkar manja dipinggang Sehun.

Selang beberapa menit, Sehun sudah mendengar dengkuran kecil milik Luhan. Rusanya itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas lengkap dengan mulut kecilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ah, dalam keadaan tidur pun Sehun sudah bisa melihat begitu menggemaskannya seorang Luhan yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Dia tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang kini menggumamkan sesuatu berbahasa cina yang jelas saja tidak dimengerti olehnya hingga pada akhirnya Sehun kini mencium dahi Luhan lalu mengusap lembut rambut kekasihnya.

"Sleep well, Xiaolu"

.

.

Pagi itu Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melirik kearah Sehun yang tidur disampingnya sedangkan diranjang sebelah ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidur dengan damainya. Luhan kembali menarik selimutnya dengan gerakan malas lalu beringsut mendekat kearah Sehun dan langsung memeluk pinggang Sehun bahkan meringkuk ketubuh kekasihnya.

Pergerakan Luhan membuat Sehun tersentak kaget dan terbangun, dia melirik kearah Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya "Pagi Xiaolu" suara serak Sehun terdengar.

Sehun masih asik menutup matanya dengan tenang lalu membalas pelukan Luhan dan memeluk Luhan layaknya memeluk sebuah boneka kecil.

"hmm pagi Sehun" balas Luhan sembari merapatkan pelukannya dengan Sehun.

"Jangan dulu bangun ya..aku masih sedikit mengantuk" gumam Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Dasar" kekeh Sehun.

.

"Luhannieee" pekik Baekhyun pagi itu saat melihat Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhan memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung saat sahabatnya itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bantu aku yaa… aku harus menyiapkan sarapan. Bagaimana kalau aku menyiapkan sarapan Chanyeol sedangkan kau menyiapkan sarapan Sehun?" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada cerianya. Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Eh…itu. Aku belum mahir memasak dan—"

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku akan mengajarimu" potong Baekhyun. Luhan memandangnya dengan pandangan ragu "Kau yakin aku bisa?"

Baekhyun mendengus "Tentu saja. Sebagai calon istri kau pasti bisa"—wajah Luhan memerah. Calon istri? Ck, bahkan mereka baru saja lulus SMP. Apa-apaan dengan panggilan calon istri seperti itu? Luhan belum menikah asal kalian tahu.

.

.

Luhan menatap ragu-ragu kearah Sehun yang sedang menonton acara TV didepannya sedangkan Chanyeol masih saja memainkan gitarnya disudut ruangan sambil menikmati pancake buatan Baekhyun tentunya. Luhan juga membuatkan Sehun pancake hanya saja….Luhan takut jika rasanya tidak akan enak. Luhan merasa malu akan hal ini, bagaimana jika Sehun tidak suka pancake buatannya? Luhan tidak yakin jika rasanya akan enak.

"Xiaolu, kenapa berdiri disitu hm? Ayo duduk" Luhan tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Sehun. Dia memandang Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Luhan menggeleng kikuk "A-ah. Tidak. Tidak usah" Luhan lekas-lekas menyembunyikan pancake miliknya. Alis Sehun mengerut, mendapati reaksi Luhan yang jelas-jelas saja menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sehun berjalan mendekat kearahnya lalu memandang Luhan dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun dengan penasaran.

Luhan menggeleng kuat "Ti-tidak"

"Luhan membuatkanmu pancake dan dia menyembunyikan pancake itu dibelakangnya karena takut jika rasa pancake itu tidak enak mengingat dia baru saja berguru padaku" ujar Baekhyun ceplas-ceplos. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan melotot.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar "Hey, aku ingin mencobanya. Berikan padaku"—Luhan membelalak lalu mundur selangkah. "Ta-tapi ini tidak enak Sehun" tolak Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan kalut.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tingkah Luhan saat ini. "Aku tidak akan memakanmu, Lu" ujar Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan, tak lupa juga merebut sepiring pancake yang disembunyikan Luhan dibalik tubuhnya itu.

Luhan mendengus kesal lalu mengikuti Sehun yang kini duduk dengan santainya disofa sambil memotong pancake buatan Luhan. Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan pandangan was-was sampai dia menjadi panik mendadak saat melihat Sehun yang hendak menyuapi pancake tersebut kemulutnya, Luhan lekas-lekas mencegahnya.

"A-ah tidak. Ja-jangan dulu makan" ujar Luhan dengan nada memekik. Sehun memandang pacar manisnya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu….ka-kalau tidak enak kan aku—SEHUN JANGAN DULU MAKAN" pekik Luhan saat dia melihat Sehun yang langsung memakan pancake buatannya dengan santainya mengabaikan pekikkan dari Luhan.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Luhan kikuk. Sehun menatapnya sebentar dan tersenyum kecil lalu menarik Luhan agar duduk disampingnya.

"Sarapan yang enak. Buatanmu enak" ulang Sehun. Luhan mengerjap dengan wajah pongonya.

"Be-benarkah?" ujar Luhan dengan pandangan tak percaya miliknya.

Sehun mengangguk lalu menyuapi Luhan sepotong pancake tersebut dan benar saja Luhan yang sebelumnya cemberut kini senang bukan main. Luhan malah tertawa bak bocah yang baru saja merasakan permen terenak.

"Ehehehe…aku bisa masak dengan baik. Woaahh. Sehun apa aku hebat?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan bersemangatnya. Sehun mengangguk sambil menyuapi pancake didepannya dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja, pacarku ini memang hebat" ujar Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya. Luhan terkekeh menggemaskan.

"Apakah aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik?" dan pertanyaan Luhan yang terkesan polos membuat Sehun melongo dengan wajah bodoh. "Eh?"

"Iyakan Sehunnie?" Luhan memandangnya dengan polos.

"Te-tentu saja iya" bahkan Sehun saja malu jika dia harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan yang tergolong polos. Demi apapun itu, mereka bahkan baru saja lulus SMP, kok sudah memikirkan soal menikah ya?

"Baekhyun bilang, jika aku pintar memasak aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sehunnie" celetuk Luhan dengan santainya. Sehun tertawa kikuk dan melirik kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum menyeringai kearahnya. ah jadi karena setan kecil itu ya.

Dan Sehun benar-benar harus bersabar dengan kejahilan Baekhyun, jangan sampai teman mesumnya yang satu itu mengotori pikiran Luhan dengan hal-hal aneh. Serius! Sehun berniat ingin menjaga kepolosan Luhan kali ini karena pikiran kekasihnya itu sedang dalam bahaya.

Awas saja si Byun juga pacar tiangnya itu. Ck

.

.

TBC~~

.

.

JJaaaa~~ ini chapter kesembilan. Itu artinya, chap depan udah fix end. Ada yang ingin kasih tanggapan soal ff ini?

Author mau tanya2 nih, tapi tolong dijawab yaaa

Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa kalian suka sma ff ini? ini wajib loh yaa

Kedua, kekurangan ff ini apa? Mslnya alurnya kecepetan (author rasa sih iya T.T), atau ada bnyak typo. Hehehe

Ketiga, setuju atau tidak kalau ff ini ending chap 10?!

Wajib dijawab loh yaa readersnim^^. Jika ada yng pngen tanya2, silahkan tanya aja dikolom review~~

.

Jngn lupa kasih review dan jawab pertanyaannya yaa guyss~~ See you in last chap^^

.


End file.
